


Origin of the Beasts

by Everything_Everything



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: (!!!MANGA!SPOILERS!!!) In the battle for humanity,  a new war tactic comes into play: Dimensional warfare. The Titans aren’t the only legend passed down through generations. When word gets out about The Cave of No Return, both the warriors and the Corps are curious about what lies on the other side. Could this be the gateway to the ultimate weapon?





	1. Prologue - Hange's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever!! I've been reading fan fiction for years, writing since I knew what a computer was, but I've been too insecure in my abilities to portray another creator's character's accurately. But recently, I've been getting these crazy urges to write fan fiction, so I just went for it! I apologize for any grammatical errors or mischaracterizations. Please leave your opinions at the end! Hope you enjoy!

A low whimper escapes the drugged beast, as I create a small incision in its leg. I suspect that the beast is reptilian in nature, if the dry, scaliness of its skin suggests anything, but it’s duck-billed jaw indicates some avian descent. I’ve never seen anything like it before - no one has! One moment, I’m ordering a retreat for gas refill and, the next, these beasts stampede their way through the warzone as if they somehow knew we needed a distraction. These beautifully horrendous beasts charged straight through our lines and began devouring anything that got in their way.

At first, I speculated that they were a new form of titan that the enemy created, but Armin quickly ruled that out, as the warriors seemed just as bewildered by the beast’s emergence as us. We then began to entertain the idea of someone possibly injecting the serum into animals. But then that begot the question of who? No one has access to the knowledge of producing titan serum, except the warriors - or Marleyans, as they like to refer to themselves. So, we decided to begin investigating.

Our first mission was to locate a herd of the beasts and observe their behavior. So far, we’ve conceded that there are about twenty seven known species of those creatures roaming around. Through many expeditions into beast territory, we were able to rule out the possibility that these beasts are indeed Titans; they were massive enough, to be considered Titans, but they obviously had digestive systems and needed water to survive.

On the previous mission, we were able to actually capture one of these beasts. This one is probably 15 meters tall and has the least hostile behaviors, as has been noted thus far. 

Another difference between these beasts and Titans is that they weight every bit of the kilograms they portray. Right now, I am trying to kill two birds with one stone. We recently confiscated some advanced tech from a Marleyan camp and I have yet to test these babies out. Why not examine the skin cells of this beast using the new equipment? Oh, Hange, you’re a genius!

Just as I have procured a good sample from the beast and am ready to begin my examination, a team of horses barge into the site. “Commander Zoe! Report on the origin of the beasts!”

Indecipherable noises escape my throat as I try to determine what’s more pertinent at the moment. C’mon Hange! I berate myself. The Known vs. the Unknown.

“Okay, Corporal, what are your findings?” I huff out.

Jean seems taken aback by my lack of enthusiasm, but he just interrupted my scientific flow! “Uh..Yes, uh, I think we’ve gotten a lead on where these beasts came from. It’s a gamble, but I’m sure it’s more of a lead than our counterparts have.”

I raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips, knowingly. “Oh, really, and where exactly did you obtain such information?”

Before Jean can formulate a clever response, the ever-informative and albeit unimpressed Mikasa interrupts. “We received this information at a bar set up just on the outskirts of Marleyan territory.”

I try to uphold my stern skepticism, but the contradicting embarrassment of Jean and the aloofness on Mikasa’s countenance is enough to have spittle flying from my mouth. 

“Pffthahahahaha! I send my top squad on a retrieval mission and you go off bar hopping, listening to old wive’s tales!” Jean begins to try and explain himself, but I hold up a hand as I try to catch my breath. “No, it’s fine. You got what I wanted, right?”

I gather my wits together and shove my goggles up and over my bangs. “So, what did you hear?”


	2. An Old Wive's Tale - Armin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like the first chapter was extremely vague, so here's another chapter to satisfy more of your curiosity. Enjoy the read! Comments are very welcome :)

Commander Hange refused to commence any further investigation of this new info, until the Corp’s leaders assembled. I gladly volunteered as messenger and, now, I march through the corridors of these abandoned ruins. A large tent sits in the middle of it all with some tarp thrown over the entryway as a makeshift door. This is Captain Levi’s temporary office. As it is pretty late into the evening, candlelight illuminates the dingy canvas. I approach quietly and hear the telltale signs of my longstanding comrades.

“Sasha!” Harsh whispers follow this interjection, obviously aware that others may be around.

I smile fondly and lift the tarp from the doorway. “You know, if you don’t want people to be suspicious, you may want to try code words.”

The two soldiers standing eye-to-eye whip their heads around as if caught covering up a homicide. I chuckle good-naturedly and let the tarp fall closed behind me.

“You guys should see your faces. Have I grown in the past three weeks I’ve been gone?” I say, running a hand through my ever-growing hair. It’s probably about time for another cut.

Eren is the first to break out of his stupor and waves me off dismissively. “Ehh, we thought you were Captain Levi. Sasha, here, went out hunting again and claims she’s figured out a way to snag a big one.”

My eyes widen at the auburn-haired woman on my right. “You went hunting again?”

“No one but us outside the walls even know these things exist! They ain’t gon’ miss ‘em!” Sasha exclaims indignantly, her southern drawl seeping into her speech.

“That may be true, but I’m more worried for your well-being. It’s been acknowledged that majority of the known beast species are pack animals, with a volatile nature.” I feel as if I’m speaking to a brick wall. Sasha is pouting with her bow and arrow gripped tightly at her sides. I sigh in defeat and slump into the nearest chair. “At least get rid of the evidence, captain could come back any second.”

Sasha smirks in victory and moves to clean herself up. Eren rubs his temples irritably and makes his way over to the table where I’m seated.

“So, I figure you guys found out something, since you’re back so soon.” He states conversationally.

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, we were told a very interesting story about a Cave of No Return.”

Eren gives me a look of disbelief. “Don’t tell me that, that’s our lead?” At my stoic visage, he realizes I’m telling the truth. “Well, what did the commander say about it?”

“She believes we have something worth looking into. I came to gather Captain Levi and you all for strategic planning.”

Eren scratches at the stubble growing in on his chin and hums in thought. “I think he may have went to see what was for dinner. One of the new recruits claims to be able to cook gourmet anything. He doesn’t want to admit it, but I think he’s as excited for dinner as the rest of us.”

The soft smile that graces my best friend’s face is nothing new whenever speaking of the captain. Their relationship is definitely one of question, but not as confounding as one may think, once you actually pay attention to their interactions. They haven’t made a public declaration about it - actually most of the survey corp couples are unofficial, minus Connie and Sasha - but Eren is such a passionate person, it’s hard to mistake his feelings toward anyone. The most intriguing moments are when the captain’s affectionate side makes a quick appearance. A lingering touch here, maybe a slight smile every now and again. A delightful flutter fills my bones every time I see someone other than myself and Mikasa distract Eren from his vindictive streak. It’s a refreshing sight.

We sit around and chat about our pretty routine lives until the captain, himself, appears.

He nods in greeting. “Armin, good to see you. How’d the expedition go?”

I relax from my salute and smile lightly. “It went great. Commander Zoe requires our company at the moment; we have some matters to discuss.”

Levi raises a brow in surprise and goes to retrieve his jacket as he’s probably aware the temperature will drop throughout the night. “Well, I guess we should get going.” He pauses and scowls deeply. “Where is Braus?”

I force my muscles to relax as Eren produces a good cover. “She went to bathe before dinner. I’m sure she’ll figure out where we are.”

Fortunately, that was sufficient enough for Captain Levi, as I’m sure he would’ve shoved Sasha’s arrow up her rectum had he found out she’d gone hunting for beasts again. He’s extremely protective of us, which I’m very appreciative of, but to a fault. The captain’s motto is “either I kill you or no one does.” At least...That’s what I feel his motto should be.

I interlock my hands behind my back and blissfully stretch out my shoulder blades. I’m eighty percent sure this meeting will last a good part of the night, so I take pleasure in nature’s symphony at dusk. The crunch of the dirt beneath our boots is almost hypnotizing in its steady thrum. I open my eyes, not knowing when I closed them, and take a glance behind me. Eren and the captain are walking side by side, looking just as calm as I feel. These tranquil moments make me want to defeat the warriors all the more quickly - if only just to see everyone at ease, all the time.

I take a deep breath and refocus my mind to the task at hand. Fantasizing about the future can only take us so far; we need a plan first. The soldiers stationed at the entrance to the stone building push open the large double doors at our arrival. This five-roomed structure is all that’s left of the ruined fortress we came across some months ago. The main room is piled with sleeping arrangements along the walls, for nights when the wind is too formidable to sleep outdoors. We also use this room as our dining hall; some soldiers already starting to prepare some place settings for dinner. The two rooms on the right are used as changing rooms so soldiers of the opposite gender can receive a bit of privacy. To the left is a large room we modified into our kitchen, wonderful smells wafting from there into my nostrils. On second thought, I think. I hope that other twenty percent of my prediction is correct; dinner smells divine.

“Hange better be quick about this,” Levi grumbles, as if reading my mind. “I got a little taste of that stew and that recruit knows what he’s doing.”

The soldiers that overheard this tried to hide their glee at this news, not wanting the captain’s glare directed at them. I don’t know what to reply to that so I just nod in affirmation. I give two firm knocks on the door and enter into the briefing room where the rest of my squad and the commander await patiently.

She perks up at the sight of Captain Levi and stands to her feet in her excitement. “Levi! Just the guy I was looking for!”

Levi pulls out the chair next to her, then flops into it with an arm hanging over the back and his legs crossed in signature Levi fashion. “If you were looking for me, why didn’t you say anything when I saw you earlier?”

Commander Hange juts out her bottom lip and places a hand on her hip. “That would have been rude. I’d already sent Armin out to retrieve you.”

By this time, everyone has already taken their seats and is ready for the meeting to start. Levi just resists rolling his eyes, instead opting for dragging them slowly to meet my own.

“So, what’s going on?”

An almost manic grin spreads across the commander’s face. “Squad Kirschtein returned from the last mission with very pertinent information. It seems that these beasts are not from here.”

Everyone struggles to stay with her point and not give her such a blatant deadpan as Captain Levi is surely glaring her down with right now. She giggles at her own unique attempt at humor and pulls out a large map to lay across the table.

“You see, there is an interesting legend within the Marley regime that has been so played out, no one would probably bat an eye at it. But, since the tale is fairly new to us, it makes a lot more sense now than they’re probably willing to admit.”

The commander goes into the expedition of Squad Kirschtein, whose findings may lead us to the ultimate victory for humanity.

*******

The uncomfortable material of the civilian clothes we’d nabbed from a young boy probably just learning how to wash and dry laundry chafe under my arms as the day drags on. We had just learned of this village a couple of days ago and, at first, were skeptical of the leniency of the authorities in this area. Usually the villages close to the shore are heavily armed and always on high alert. It worries me that this one is pretty lax amidst the heightened intensity of the war.

Mikasa tries to fix the tie on the back of her skirt, instead she pulls it into a small knot. She huffs in annoyance and tugs on Jean’s sleeve.

“Jean, get this for me.”

He looks back in surprise and blushes slightly at the positioning of the knot. I glare at what’s probably going through his mind, at this point in time, and nudge him forward admonishingly.

Connie removes his hat from his head and begins fanning himself. “Can we go inside one of these buildings while you two flirt around each other? I’d really like a drink right now.”

The two forementioned give him a baleful glare. “We’re still on duty, you know we can’t have any alcohol.”

The youngest of us gives an exasperated sigh. “Yes, Mikasa, I know that. I was mentioning a drink of water, seeing as it’s thirty-one degrees Celsius out here.”

I glance around in nervously, knowing Connie can get irritable the hotter he gets - and some reckless things can leak through his brain-to-mouth filter, as well.

“How about we check out that tavern for information?” I suggest.

Jean scopes out the place quickly and starts toward it. “Sure, let’s refresh ourselves a bit.”

We occupy a table not too out of the way, so as not to draw attention to ourselves. I notice that a lot of elders are scattered about the bar. Connie and Jean go to get us all drinks.

“Armin,” Mikasa unwraps her scarf from around her head and shakes her hair about. “What are you thinking?”

I shake my head. “Nothing much, except how deserted this place seems.”

“It’s the middle of a war. I wouldn’t expect there to be too many others our age around. We are probably a strange sight to see, right now.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” I roll my sleeves up to my elbows and lean slightly toward her. “People aren’t required to join the army, many of them volunteer, like us. And even if the young adults were enlisted, what about the adolescents? I would think in this kind of weather, kids wouldn’t want to be cooped up in their houses all day, right?”

Mikasa looks over to our friends, chatting it up with the bartender. I begin wondering if I should have gone with them, but I trust Jean to be responsible. I feel a presence on the left side of my body and glance over my shoulder. A petite old woman looms to the side of us, a lopsided grin spread across her face.

“What’s a strapping young pair as yourselves doing in a run down town as this one?” She questions in a light tone.

I smile softly, reminded of my grandfather’s use of weird phrasing. “We’re just trying to cool off in this unbearable heat.”

The elder woman is tickled by my factual statement and pulls out a chair at the table. “You wouldn’t mind if I joined you, no?” I shake my head and see Mikasa do the same in my periphery. “You two are too kind.”

Just as she is settled in her seat, Jean and Connie return with some drinks.

“Good afternoon, ma’am. How are you faring in this heat?” Jean asks as he sets down his and Mikasa’s glasses of water.

“I’m well, as I assume you are?” She replies in kind.

“I think my friends, here, have probably said it all.”

“Well,” The woman drawls out. “Not everything.” I can almost feel the tension from Connie sitting next to me, as I’m sure Jean does, too. “This is a pretty small town, pretty out of the way, too. We tend to notice when new faces appear.”

“Meaning we aren’t the first outsiders you’ve seen before.” I inquire, trying to gage whether this small ville indeed had an encounter with the beastly, reptilian-like creatures.

“You see,” She lowers the tone of her voice and the four of us at the table subconsciously lean in to hear her better. “Every now and then, some strange occurrences happen around here. A strange device washes onto shore that produces sound. An encyclopedia that describes over 6,000 world cultures! One time, not even half a century ago, a woman-,” 

The bartender makes an unbecoming snort deep within his throat and hacks a disgusting lob of phlegm into the spittoon at the end of the bar.

“Hilda, you wouldn’t happen to be botherin’ my customers with yer horror stories now, would ya?”

The woman referred to as Hilda finally allows her face to scrunch into a frown. “You were around then, too!”

I note some of the men and women in begin to slip out of the bar in silence, some murmuring beneath their breaths, “Here she goes again.”

“You remember when that woman came sluggin’ into town with hardly nuttin’ on.” Hilda continues on as if she hasn’t disturbed the peace. “She kept speaking this weird gibberish and looked about as frightened as a deer before it takes flight. We tried to speak sense into her and calm her down, but in the end, she was taken away where she could get help.”

“No one ever found out where she came from?” I ask, a bit spooked if I’m honest with myself.

“No...How could we? She didn’t speak any language we knew.”

*******

Commander Hange is really into telling the story now; I almost feel bad for the soldiers without a chair to sit in. Better them than me, I gander, rolling my neck gingerly. I glance over to see Sasha has joined us and am slightly surprised to see Levi listening with great intent. He’s leant forward in his chair, a cup of tea somehow made its way into his hands during the debriefing. She’d spent fifteen minutes talking about the location and details we gathered about the village and is only just now getting to our pitstop in the old tavern.

“But the woman did provide us with a bit of her own subjective intel.” The commander puts all her weight into her hands lying flat on the table, not having sat down since the captain entered the room. “Many years ago, there was a legend of a cave full of mystery, which held many secrets. Almost every man that emerged from the cave had a different story. No two men came from the same place - it was confounding! Who should they believe? Some of the villagers living in that same town took it upon themselves to see what was inside the cave. Hours, days, months would pass and those men sent inside the cave never came back. They would send group after group of men - and women - but none returned. Hence, the name the Cave of No Return was declared cursed and never to be explored again.”

The whole room is eerily quiet, no one as enthused as the commander at the chance that this tale is true. “The woman stated that this is the reason why the town population is so small. Many moved away in order to separate themselves from the town’s burden, afraid that the whole village was cursed. Now it is only an old legend grandmothers pass along throughout generations.”

It takes a moment for everyone to realize she’s done speaking, before questions are raised.

“So, are saying you want us to go explore this cave?” Eren asks a bit incredulously.

“Precisely!” The commander affirms with vigor.

“Pardon me for doubting your strategy commander,” William, one of the commander’s fellow scientists, intervenes. “But you’re asking a group of soldiers with the duty to serve and conquer to go AWOL on the slight chance that a magical cave may be real.”

“And we may not even return!” Another soldier says in suspicion.

Commander Hange holds her hands up in a placating manner. “Now, now, do you think I would forget that we are still encamped in enemy territory? Plus I would not send our Titan shifters on a mission in which it is possible they could never return. Instead, I’ve been thinking of sending the same group, minus Armin, on this expedition.”

Jean and Connie’s eyes widen in horror and Mikasa looks affronted.

“Commander, is it smart to send your second best soldier on a one-way journey - let alone your top corporal?” Mikasa retorts, an underlying fire behind her gaze. Connie takes offense at her blatant disregard of his abilities, but she ignores him in favor of hopefully swaying the commander’s judgement.

“Has everyone forgotten the purpose behind the creation of the Survey Corps?” Hange, expecting everyone to understand this is a rhetorical question, goes on. “We are to explore the world outside the walls in order to gather more information on the Titans and their world. How do we know that the desertion of the town isn’t a strategic move from the Marleyan government in order to keep its people ignorant of the wonders within the cave? In order for us to be two steps ahead of the Marley warriors we have to be just as informed as them.”

Captain Levi sets his teacup onto the saucer positioned next to his elbow. “Every time we head out on an expedition, we are putting our lives on the line with the knowledge that we may never return, so that part of the plan shouldn’t be new to any of us. I’m more interested in your plan should they not return. You can’t possibly be thinking of sending more troops into the abyss; then you’ll only be adding your own load of crap to the shitty story.”

Maybe the captain isn’t as interested in the tale as I previously thought.

“I have my own strategy about that, but I’m curious what you think, Armin.” I snap to attention at the commander’s query.

I fiddle with the fabric of my pants and bite at my top lip as I process all of what the commander has provided. “If we are to go through with this mission, it would be best to send Jean, Mikasa, and Connie.” I see slight betrayal flash across Sasha’s eyes, but she quickly hides it behind a neutral mask of focus. “We cannot be certain that the world inside the cave isn’t a threat. Sending inexperienced soldiers out would be counterproductive, as we would not know whether they don’t come back because they were captured by Marley soldiers or because they were incapable of returning from the world inside the cave. I agree that the use of these three as a unit is probably our best bet.

“On the other hand, I believe we do have the upper hand against our adversaries. If we are to assume the Marley regime is just as censored as our previous government, why would they allow an old woman to spread rumor of their well-kept secret?”

Jean chuckles humorlessly and scratches his head sheepishly. “You’ve got to admit that the lady seemed a bit senile, Armin. A lot of the locals barely even listened to her anymore.”

Even though he brings up a good point, I’m not phased by this hump. “Well, let’s say that is the case. How do you explain the low security in the village, then? Is the government keeping a low profile in order to not attract attention to the town? Why would they not trace this recent influx of beastly creatures back to the cave? The warriors were just as blindsided by the great beasts’ interference as the lot of us. You would think that would be the first thing they investigated at the sight of the abnormal creatures.”

Captain Levi does not seem satisfied by my answer. “So what is your answer to my question?”

I stare the captain square in the eyes and say with confidence, “I trust whatever Commander Zoe decides.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what language is canon, so I'm going to believe they speak a generic language with a subculture of different Western languages sprinkled in different areas. This may be brought up again in a later chapter, but here's an explanation in case I never mention it again lol


	3. Second Thoughts - Eren's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos! As this is my first fic, I know I am not known and, as a recent fic, I know my hit/kudos ratio is pretty okay. So, I'll keep trying my best. Also, I've gone through and added very slight changes to the first two chapters, so if you feel like re-reading them, be my guest. But, honestly, you aren't missing anything at all. If you've noticed, I've added a mature rating to this story because of this chapter....I really didn't mean to write smut, but it just happened that way. So enjoy!

As soon as the words leave Armin’s mouth, I see a melancholic, almost pained expression rest upon Captain Levi’s countenance. I try to catch his eye, but he always pointedly ignores me whenever this occurs. I know that Armin’s close relationship with Commander Hange is reminiscent of his own relationship with the previous commander: Erwin Smith. It’s amazing that he ever saw me in a positive light again, after that incident on the roof, but here we are. The only thing I wish is that he would let me shoulder some of the pain he’s carried with him throughout the years. Did Erwin know of the stories behind your scars, I find myself wondering.

Just as soon as the nostalgia has settled over his features, pride consumes the captain’s being all in one instant.

“Well, commander,” Levi sits back comfortably in his chair. “You heard what the man said.”

Hange’s grin almost split her face in half at the go-ahead from the captain. “Let’s get logistics in order then!”

*******

“Message from the queen!”

The four of us lounging upon the hill practically get whiplash from how fast we snap our heads in the direction of the messenger. The soldier bounds up to Jean, the highest ranked of us, and salutes before taking his leave. The rest of us crowd around in anticipation, wondering what Historia could’ve sent us. She hardly ever sends word to us unless it is a more refined order or an emergency.

“Hey, back up, you’re blocking the light!” Jean flails his arms obnoxiously about himself to clear some space. “It doesn’t seem too serious.”

“Well, what does it say?” I growl, a bit irritated at his stalling.

He sneers at me, only helping in making him resemble more of a horse than usual. “If you’d let me get a word in, maybe I will read it.”  
Connie allows a frustrated sigh to leave his lips and says, “Okay, Jean, we’re listening.”  
Said Corporal rolls his eyes and returns his focus to the scroll. “She wrote, and I quote,

‘Dear beloved friends,  
I am faring pretty well within the walls as my board of advisors are now officially decreed as such. Since acquiring the necessary scholarship, they have been the utmost help in my endeavors. The orphanage now holds ten classrooms full of children, and some are even being considered for adoption. I have spoken with my financial advisor and am currently in the process of providing health benefits for the ill and those incapable of working for their own upkeep. Although, I can’t give all the credit to my advisors; Captain Levi is a major facet in our connection and dealing with the underground system. But enough about me! I’ve heard that Mikasa, Jean, and Connie are to embark on an unknown journey. The exact details were not presented to me for security of the mission, but do be careful and you have my best wishes. I believe in you!  
Love,  
Hisoria’”

Connie lets out a snort that he’s probably been holding the whole time. “Jean, she does not talk like that.”

Jean shrugs his shoulders as he rolls the scroll back into its natural shape. “It’s more sentimental that way.”

I watch as Mikasa takes the scroll from his hands and reopens it to read over for herself. Her features soften as she can surely picture Historia’s enthusiasm over the new policies and regret at not being able to share the experience with us.

“Mikasa,” I call wistfully, not even sure that she hears me.

Her wolf grey eyes shift to my own and smiles in understanding. We all feel it and even though we joke around a lot, there’s still that dull ache whenever we dwell on the past. The moment is broken as an ecstatic Sasha skips her way onto the hilltop.

“Guys! Obi is now my bestest friend of all time! Tonight’s main course is venison with a side of mashed potatoes and - I tell you - when he let me have a small bite of it, it was like making passionate love over and over again!” Connie whimpers an objection, while the rest of us cringe in sympathy.

“Sasha, is that really necessary?” He implores.

She saddles up to him seductively and wraps her arms about his neck. “Of course it is, otherwise he would have never set aside the nicest piece of meat for you.”

At this, a dark flush spreads to the dingy collar of Connie’s shirt. Jean groans and runs a hand over his face.

“This is the weirdest act of foreplay I have ever witnessed.” He claims.

Sasha narrows her eyes at his commentary and smirks deviously. “You must’ve witnessed a lot of that, huh, Mr. Voyeur?”

We all break out into boisterous laughter at Jean’s flub and take that as our cue to head toward the dining hall for dinner. When we get there, plenty of the spots are already filled with starving soldiers ready for the gourmet feast our very own chef put together for us. Of course, gourmet for the Survey Corp is any meal consisting of meat. Obi has to love it here, I think. Compliments to the chef are probably taken way out of proportion to the actual quality of the food. But who am I to complain?

I spot Armin toward the back of the room, sitting in a circle with the commander and the captain. He looks half-asleep against William’s shoulder, while the rest of the group happily talk among each other. Mikasa sits on the floor beside Armin and rests a gentle hand on his shoulder, worry creasing her brow. I sit next to her and Captain Levi, silently observing Armin’s demeanor. Hange’s been trying for a while now to get Armin to release steam from his body without completely shifting. It really drained a lot out of him this morning; he’s probably just waking up.

He stifles a yawn behind a limp hand and attempts to be present. “Hey, guys. Did you get to read Historia’s letter?”

We nod in unison. “Yeah, I’m actually kind of impressed with how smooth things are going for her over there,” I add, leaning back so that my hands are propping me up.

Armin huffs weakly in what I’m sure is supposed to be laughter. “Haven’t you learned not to underestimate her?”

Warm digits graze over my own and it takes more control than I’m willing to admit not to startle at the quick pass. I realize the captain has mimicked my sitting position and has partially locked his fingers over my own. A small sigh escapes through my nostrils and I grip his fingers with more intention. It’s been nice this past year basking in the comfort of each other’s presence. Although we aren’t in as intimate a relationship as, say Connie and Sasha, I would say we know each other intimately...I shake my head a bit at the innuendo behind that statement and try to justify the phrasing to myself. No, I mean, we know each other deeply - I mean -

“Eren, are you okay?”

Crap, leave it to Mikasa to watch me like a hawk while I’m talking to myself. I smile sheepishly and shake my head, feeding her the most blatant lie. “No, it’s nothing.”

I can tell she doesn’t buy it, but she also doesn’t press the issue any further. Our conversation has gotten the attention of a few people in the group and I notice the warmth of Levi’s fingers missing. I want to feel disappointed, but know I shouldn’t expect much from him in a setting like this anyway. The doors to the kitchen slam open revealing the long-awaited nourishment we’ve all been anticipating. The room fills with grateful cheers from hungry soldiers as the kitchen staff begin passing servings out to everyone in the room.

*******

It’s when I lay down to rest that random thoughts always come to mind. And now I can’t sleep because I need to talk to someone about it. Mikasa’s already asleep and Armin is too close to her for me to try and have a conversation with him. She has to head out in the morning, so I definitely don’t want to wake her by accident. I crane my neck to get a glimpse of the tent at the far end of the grassy corridor and see a small light coming from the captain’s tent. It’s not like I haven’t spent a night or ten with Captain Levi before, but that was always per his invitation. I’m not sure if he’ll want my company uninvited.

I think it over for about two minutes, before saying to hell with it and maneuvering myself out of the tangle of limbs around me. I don’t know how, but Connie and Sasha always end up cuddling my legs instead of each other by the time morning comes. If I didn’t know how exclusive they were, I would’ve actually been creeped out by this unusual behavior. I step lightly toward the yellow tent and listen for any signs of slight snoring, as the captain does snort a bit when in a deep sleep. I’ve never told him that, but I wonder what kind of look he’d give me if I ever did.

I can hear the sound of something shifting and then a soft thump resounds. Pulling back the tarp, I see the captain sitting at the table examining one of his boots. His eyes flit to me briefly, then return back to his task of inspecting...the bottom of his boot?

“Um, hey, captain.” I stutter out uncertainly.

His brow furrows in disapproval and he plucks up a rag from off the table behind him to start rubbing vigorously at the heel of his boot. “I specifically remember telling you to drop the title when it’s just us.”

“Oh yeah,” I take a quick look around the tent and see the rumpled sheets of his cot. “So, you couldn’t sleep either?”

He must deem that his boot is spotless, or rather he gets bored of scrubbing at nonexistent scum, because he places it to the left of him. “What’s wrong Eren?”

I get deja vu of Mikasa questioning me at dinner and let out an involuntary chuckle. “Nothing’s wrong, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“I would feel flattered that you want to sleep with me, but for you to come to my bed in the middle of the night like a child seeking comfort after a nightmare, it kind of ruins the mood.”

I don’t know whether to laugh or cry in frustration because that is the last thing I need on my mind right now. I came here to talk, not to flirt about our nonexistent sex life. Swallowing the hope attempting to rise in my loins, I quickly take a seat adjacent to him before my body can betray the current thoughts running through my head, at the moment. Something really does seem to be bothering him and now I feel silly about my own issues. I begin playing with the forgotten rag on the table and don’t miss his haunted stare that I would even voluntarily touch the griddy thing.

“I know we talked about how stupid it would be to send either me or Armin into the cave, but what if those beasts did come from there? What if there are larger and more dangerous creatures than that?” I notice the captain’s in his listening mood at the moment, so I plow on like I don’t sound like a fretful new recruit. “The woman did say a person came out of there, right? Who’s to say there aren’t titans on that side, too? I just - I just don’t know…”

I gather the courage to look into the captain’s eyes and find him glowering at me. The dull illumination of the candle casts a deep shadow over the left side of his face and makes his stare much more piercing than he probably meant it to be.

“You’re worried about Mikasa, aren’t you?” He supplies as if it were a matter-of-fact.

“What? No! That’s got nothing to do with this.” I deny incredulously.

“Then what part of they may never return are you not understanding?”

I stare in bewilderment and, in an instant, I see a hint of amusement curl at the corners of his mouth. My chair wobbles back and forth on its legs as I stand with abrupt vehemence. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, I’ll just try to force myself to sleep.”

As I walk toward the exit, he calls after me. “Eren-,”

“Why?” I spit out, my frustration getting the best of me. “Why can’t I just be genuinely concerned that my comrades are being sent on a mission where they’ll literally be at a 99% disadvantage? I’m not saying that we shouldn’t go over - I know how important this is! But wouldn’t it be better if they had more than just their swords and maneuvering gear to fight?”

Levi blows out the lone candle and finally stands from his chair. For a moment, I wonder if he’s about to “kindly” show me the nearest exit. Instead, he extends his right hand toward me, invitingly. A bit confused and still apprehensive about his intentions, I rest my palm in his and allow him to pull me closer. Snaking his arms around my torso, the captain traps me within his strong embrace. When our bodies collide against each other, I get a waft of that fresh aroma everyone gets after a nice bath (and a hint of something sweet, I can never put a name to it, though). His face is buried against my neck and I can feel his lips resting softly against my pulse.

“Ca-Levi,” I breathe out. “I want to go.”

“I know,” He admits in acquiescence, leaning away so we can see each other eye-to-eye. “That’s why I couldn’t sleep. I knew you would worry about them, and that you would find a way to go - whether or not it was the smart thing to do. You’d argue until the commander would relent begrudgingly, reassigning duties. Or not, and risk getting a mark by being insubordinate.

“So I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do; I’m going to co-sign your argument on the promise that you’ll come back.” To me, is the part of the agreement he expects me to infer. His eyes hold such an abundant weight of sorrow and longing within them that they make me want to hold him as securely as I had before, but I know he demands an immediate answer.

“Of course.” I crane my neck down a bit to place a chaste kiss to his hairline.

He clicks his tongue irritably. “You’d better not be smiling, brat.”

A giggle clambers from my nostrils, blowing against the fine hairs that make up his fringe. He pulls away to give me the most adorable frown I’ve seen from him and I wish I had one of those instant portrait devices my dad talked about in his journal. He allows me to crush our bodies together, yet again, and I gently sway us side to side. I walk him backwards until we reach his cot in the corner, then he swiftly shifts so that I fall hard onto my ass.

“Gah - damn!” I grunt out between grit teeth. “Shit, Levi, way to kill the mood.”

He actually looks apologetic for a moment, before kneeling beside me. “I thought you were going to fall on me. This cot isn’t as soft as it looks.”

I scoff. “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

“So, you were actually going to make a move tonight?”

His question catches me so off-guard, that I end up gawking at his face like an idiot. “Uh, w-well, that’s just the sort of feel you gave off. I mean you even tried holding my hand at dinner; isn’t that a sign of sorts?”

I follow his tongue as it darts out to sweep over his bottom lip, then find myself doing the same. When I look back to his eyes a mischievous fire resides in them. Holding himself up on all fours, Levi leans into my personal space - all while maintaining eye contact with me. He then crawls forward until it is impossible to hold his stare, his breath tickling my left ear.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He whispers, enchantedly. A small lick to my ear causes a reflexive gasp to resound in the silence. “No one wants to die a virgin, right?”

He gives experimental strokes through the thin material of my sleeping pants, resulting in an embarrassingly keening tone. “Wait, Levi-” I try to speak through my pants, but ultimately give in to the heat in my groin.

Levi nudges me backward and simultaneously slips a hand into my pants. “Lie back.”

I obey his command, but watch curiously as he bunches my pants around my thighs. He gives long strokes to my growing cock and I breathe heavily at the pace.

“I’m giving you permission to bite into my sheets if you can’t keep your sounds in.” He informs me. “The others aren’t so far that they won’t hear noises from my tent.”

I nod and try to keep my hips still as he’s stopped stroking in favor of talking. Levi noses his way down my shaft to the base and nuzzles into the hairs gathered there. He places small pecks to the place where my scrotum is connected to my prick and my thighs twitch at the light touches.

“Captain, are you sure about putting your mouth on such a place?” He stills at that and peers at me with murderous intent. You idiot, I berate myself. You’re getting the royal treatment and you bring up the fact that he’s performing one of the most filthy acts of service?

With his gaze locked with mine, the captain drags his tongue slowly up my shaft and swallows it all in one go. I choke on a groan and throw my head, biting into the back of my fist. I immediately throw my hand to the side and fist a hand into the sheets, afraid I’ll shift in the throes of passion. My other hand pushes and pulls subconsciously at Levi’s head as his tongue flutters over the head of my cock with abandon. Pretty soon, my thighs begin to shake from my incoming release and I lean up onto my elbows to warn him.

“Le-Levi!” My voice comes out a lot higher than intended and it must trigger something in him.

I curl around him instinctively as I come undone, his head bobbing and his mouth sucking noisily at my cock. I jerk violently and almost sob as he continues on, until my cock has softened to that of a limp noodle. I fall onto my back breathlessly and tense up almost painfully when he takes one last lick at the tip. I can feel there’s a mess on my thighs and know he probably didn’t swallow the load I just unleashed. My eyes droop into slits and I find myself drifting.

Throwing my head to the right, I force myself to sit up and reach for my captain.

“Levi, let me…”

I open my eyes enough to see him wiping his mouth with one of his spare handkerchiefs and he shakes his head.

“Go to sleep, Eren.” He says, forcing me onto my back again. “You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow.”

I allow him to clean me up and then sigh contentedly when he curls up behind me. I can feel his arousal pressed against my back, but am too drained to form coherent sentences. There’s only one thing that runs through my mind before sleep overtakes me: I love you, captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I say every time, comment below or leave kudos if you like the story. Also! I just heard Levi's official theme, Dark Side of the Moon, and am so in love!!! Reluctant Heroes is the jam and the fact that the artist singing sounds similar to Levi's japanese voice actor (if he spoke in a higher tone) is even better. Debating if I should incorporate it into this story or not. :P We'll see.


	4. For Research - Hange's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for such a short chapter! I don't intend for Hange's POV's to be the shortest, but I really just wanted to explain the beasts in more detail. It just so happens that it's much easier to describe them from Hange's viewpoint. Only problem is that I have too many scenes in my head that don't include Hange, so I ended it before the story could drag on into irrelevant babble. The next chapter will definitely be longer, so please anticipate!

The break of dawn approaches and I have yet to get even a wink of sleep. The beast I’ve captured seems to be fairly quiet these days and I’m wondering if it is not receiving the proper diet. We’re assuming that this type beast eats the low-hanging leaves off of trees based on its size. When it would occasionally let out a squawk, we could see the innumerable amount of teeth within its cheeks. Except, the shape of them was definitely not for tearing through thick skins and more for grinding.

The beast lies pliantly under my touch as I slide my hand up its belly, cautiously checking for any signs of tenderness. I hear the beast snort a bit as I come into its line of vision, its large black eyes staring straight at me. Two small cuts are healing over its left eye from when we dropped spiked rope over its form to capture it. It had startled and we were able to link the beast’s legs together the instant it hesitated.

“I’m sorry we had to rough you up a bit.” I find myself explaining. “But I promise to let you go, once I’m done with my research.”

I raise my hand and present my palm to it in a show of harmlessness, then slowly set my hand against the bindings on its front leg. An ever-growing wonder fills my being at the beast’s calm demeanor and I’m emboldened to unlatch the restraining device in anxiousness for what the beast may do next. I step back a few paces and wait for the instant that it realizes I’ve given mobility to its front legs. The beasts groans weakly as it stands to it’s feet and tries to walk forward, but pauses at the bindings still around its back two legs. I know this species occasionally run on its hind legs, but they primarily use all four to move around. Let’s see how adaptive you are, beasty.

I observe as the beast looks from side to side in short jerky movements, most likely scanning the area. Then something seems to grab its focus because the beast begins shuffling toward the wooded area. Maybe it just doesn’t like its food because our scent is on it? As soon as the beast reaches its target, it dips its head down to take a large bite of the shrubbery growing at the base of a tree. My eyes widen in fascination and I pull a pen and pad from my back pocket to note this discovery. Duck-billed beast does not eat  
leaves, but grounded vegetation.

I smile to myself as I placed my materials away.

“Commander?” I turn at the sound of my title and see William, my apprentice, cautiously making his way toward me. “What are you doing?”

My smile widens into a grin and I gladly explain, “We were slowly starving the beast. It eats vegetation, not leaves. Apparently these beasts like to graze like cows.”

William doesn’t seem the least bit excited about my discovery. “Commander, I’m glad you were able to save the beast from hunger pangs, but could you be sure to have more help next time? These beasts may not be carnivorous, but they are large enough to crush you beneath their feet.”

“Yes, yes, I know, but if you could’ve seen how much it was suffering, you wouldn’t have been able to wait any longer, either!”

We both stare in silence as the beast continues to feast on the luxury it’s found in those shrubs. A long yawn causes my whole face to scrunch up as my mouth tries to inhale as much air as it can. I feel William walk closely to my side and place a guiding hand to my back, his other hand cradling one of my own. My brows furrow in confusion because he’s never before allowed himself to be informal in my presence.

“You should go get some rest, commander. I’ll keep watch over the beast for the night. If it tries to wander off, I will get some of the others to help.” He assures with a small smile.

Ah, I’ve forgotten how this feels; someone that has eyes only for you. I’ve seen this look before, in someone a lot more forward in their scolding. Whereas he had light brown hair with soft brown eyes, William has stark blond hair and sharp forest green eyes. I slip my hand from his grasp and nod in approval.

“Thank you, Will.”

I know, as soon as I enter my tent, that my boots are the first things to go. I can’t remember if I’d kicked off my pants on the way to the bed, but the softness of my pillow is enough to put my mind at ease for a few hours.

The sun rises high early that morning and I can hear the bustling of troops, preparing for duty. I huff into my pillow irritably and squeeze my eyes shut for just a few more moments of rest. A shiver runs over me and I feel as if someone’s watching me. Raising my head up, I squint in agony as the sunlight from outside leaks in through my entryway, outlining a muscular silhouette. Groaning, I rub at my eyes with the backs of my knuckles and throw my goggles from my head. I must’ve been exhausted last night, I think. Or this morning, rather...Blinking a bit of the blurriness from my eyes, I sit up to acknowledge my guest.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Levi?” My voice tumbles from my throat with a gravelly tone and I click my tongue a few times to moisten my orifice.

“You look like shit.” He helpfully inquires.

My head lolls to one side as I haven’t the energy to laugh so early in the morning. “Ah, so you’ve noticed.”

Levi places his hands on his hips in that motherly way of his, when he’s about to lecture me about my craziness. “I came to talk about the mission.”

My mouth opens in an ‘oh’ and I hold up a hand to halt the conversation. “I’d rather have this talk when I’m fully awake and full, huh?”

He agrees and leaves to give me privacy. It takes me a little under ten minutes to make myself presentable as the commander of the Corp and head toward the captain’s own tent. It’s as neat as ever and there is a cup of hot coffee and some bread awaiting my at the table. Levi is sitting on the opposite side with his cup of tea already half-empty.

“You are a heaven-sent, Levi.” I say, taking a quick sip of the piping hot cup of joe. “You wouldn’t happen to have any milk, would you?”

He glared at me over his cup and I sigh.

“It was worth a try.” I dip my bread into my coffee and munch into the soggy wheat. I chew my food a bit, before jumping into business. “So, about the mission, did you have any concerns?”

Levi shakes his head. “I think we should send one of the shifters along the journey into the cave.”

I’m a bit perplexed at this suggestion and can only blink rapidly. “But, we’ve already agreed that it is too large a risk to send our only leverage against the enemy on a mission without plausible return.”

He goes on as if he heard nothing of what I just said. “I’ve already spoken with Eren about it and he volunteers to go should you go through with the revised plan.”

I sit in silence for a bit and see that Levi is not negotiating, but telling me. I scoff in disbelief and it turns into a chuckle that erupts into full out snorts. “Oh Levi! You never change do you?”

He only blinks at me.

“So, you came up with this plan?” I ask, inquisitively.

“Could be.” He states simply.

“You spent all night coming up with a plan to include Eren in a trip where you may never see him ever again.” I gleam with a cheshire grin. “You guys are too cute!”

His brows dip in discontent and he clicks his tongue with a loud pop. “Are you going to agree or not?”

I love how you try to make it seem like it’s my choice. You’d love if I were to say no, wouldn’t you Levi? But that would also upset Eren, defeating the whole purpose of us having this discussion. I shake my head, prepared to receive concerned looks from both William and Armin later on.

“I approve it.” I say as I take my stand to leave.

I fiddle with my cape, a bit, to make it sit on my shoulders properly before heading to the training grounds.

*******

My comrades stand before me in attention, patiently awaiting their next orders. After a brief chat with Armin and some of the officials, it was decided what course of action must be taken by each team. Now is the time for us to act and we must be successful in each and every one of our endeavors. There is no telling of what discoveries our adversaries may make and how things are faring on the other side of the war. I have to obtain some kind of useful information - and in due time. This other world may be what sets humanity free - or what kills us off for good.

“You all have been assigned to three teams this morning for three very differing, but equally particular tasks. The first team on my right-hand side will be retreating into the walls in order to examine the newest technology and determine whether it will aid in our quest. You’ll be under the instruction of Section Commander Castillo. Remember, Titans are still a factor as you travel within the walls. The team to my left will remain on site as we attempt to gain more intel on the enemy, alongside our research of the recently emerged beasts. Team three, in the middle, are our Special Operations Squad Kirschtein who will embark on the journey to the Cave of No Return in order to provide us with knowledge of the ‘other world.’”

I give the crowd before me a once-over, before lifting my chin and squaring my shoulders. “Is that clear?!”

“Yes, sir!” The Corp responds in tandem.

“You are dismissed!”

I glance to the group on my left and latch onto Eren’s intense gaze. It’s obvious Levi didn’t bother to give him the “good” news. The stairs off of the platform are narrow, so it takes a while for all of the officials to descend. Eren is already waiting at the bottom of the staircase, salute firmly in place.

“Commander Zoe! I would like a moment to speak with you about my position in your team.” He barks off, still holding a perfect form.

I sigh and give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “I’ve already repositioned you to Squad Kirschtein, temporarily. I suggest you prepare your horse for departure.”

A grin only Eren could give, lights up his face and I feel a bit proud that I was the one to put it there. This kid truly is the Hope for Humanity. His determination can make anyone want to jump off a cliff in honor of saving humanity. If I’m really honest with myself, all of the veteran soldiers have become the Hopes for Humanity. Although we’ve been through hell and back, the kids still bring a spirit to the Corp that ignites an abundance of happiness neither Levi nor myself could ever imagine. Even though I know what we must do, in the chance the others don’t return, I find myself hoping more often than not that our plan does not fail.


	5. Expedition: Find the Cave - Mikasa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get a gift from me on my birthday! Lol I apologize for the long wait. I've been trying to control my pacing and not rush to the parts of the story I'm eager to write. Enjoy!

My heart is at ease again after the news; Eren’s coming with us? Similar to Armin’s suspicions, I can’t believe the commander is letting this happen. But I couldn’t be happier that she is. I’m almost tempted to ask if Armin could come along, too, but I know he would refuse just as adamantly as Commander Hange. I glance back at Armin as he helps Eren secure his pack to his horse’s saddle. It’s almost surreal that we’re actually being separated. Armin and I have almost always been a part of the same squad, since the day we joined the Corp. He’s filled out a lot, since then, and has even cut his hair so that it barely brushes his ears. The style accentuates his sharp jawline and heart-shaped face. Large blue eyes shift to my own and he aims a handsome smile my way.

“Ah,” I breathe as an epiphany strikes me. “He’s a man.”

A wistful smile pulls at my face and I tug on my horse’s reins to be closer to my friends. Armin says something to Eren and they both glance back as I approach them. Eren’s changed, as well. His hair has grown so long that it hangs loosely between his shoulder blades in a low ponytail. Several of us have asked him to cut it, but he refuses. There was a time before, I had reminded him of what he’d said to me about hair getting in the way on expeditions. All he had to say about that was, “I didn’t have any hair then; what did I know?”

Suddenly, a fun idea pops into my head. “Eren!”

The two pause their conversation in favor of listening to what I have to say.

“Let’s make a bet.” I challenge, and that gathers the attention of the others nearby. “Are you in?”

“I don’t get it,” He deadpans with a puzzled expression forming on his face. “Why just me?”

“Anyone can participate, but I need to know you’re prepared for the consequences.”

“What? Mikasa, that’s not how it works. You have to fill me in on what I’m betting against.”

I absent-mindedly begin petting my horse along its snout. “If it so happens that there’s another world out there, you have to cut your hair short again.”

“What, no!” Eren veers his horse away from me, as if protecting it from my words. “So you want me to bet against our mission?”

I shrug. “It’s just for fun. It won’t be your fault if this ‘other world’ doesn’t exist, so there’s no hard feelings if it turns out true.”

“Uh huh, and if it’s real? I don’t want to cut my hair!”

Jean throws an arm around his shoulder and gives him a teasing grin. “Come on, Eren, it’s just a little fun. Besides, it’s Mikasa’s first wager, you going to pass this up?” He rubs a hand against his chin in thought. “I’m betting we don’t find this other world. It’ll be the first time any of us beats Mikasa in anything.”

“Yeah,” Connie co-signs, sidling up to Eren’s other side. “And if there is no other world, she has to cut her hair.”

I ball my hands into fists at their attempt to pitt my own bet against me. “What?”

At my frustration, Eren finally relaxes into a playful mood. “You know, I think that’s fair enough.”

“My hair’s as short as I will allow it to get. In fact, from what I remember, it’s this short by your suggestion. Choose something else.”

Armin quickly mounts his horse and mutters in a hushed voice, “We’ll think of a proper consequence, should that happen. But seeing as the commander’s headed this way, I say we cut the talk about not finding another world.”

We all climb onto our horses and salute the commander as she approaches - William, Sasha, and Captain Levi flanking her sides. After exchanging formalities, Sasha trots up to Jean on her horse and holds out a lumpy brown sac.

“This should be able to last you all an entire week, before you have to go hunting for yourselves. Come back in one piece, yeah?”

Sasha looks over all of us, before pointedly holding my gaze. Her eyes say that she’s counting on me, indefinitely – that I need to keep an eye on them all. Throughout the years, Sasha has naturally become the maternal figure we hadn’t realized we needed. Several times she’s bent the rules to ensure we consume a proper meal. She’s always been one to try and instill a vote of confidence in others, no matter how downtrodden her own hope had become. She once informed me that in her old village everyone was expected to look out for one another – an eye for an eye, she’d called it. After experiencing the convenience of such an ideology, I can’t disagree with that logic.

I give her a firm nod to help ease some of her worries. She smiles in appreciation as her horse walks past, so she can - no doubt - say her goodbyes to Connie. The commander and the captain patiently wait until she has gotten back into formation. When I awoke this morning, Eren was nowhere to be found, so I assume the captain and him have already said their goodbyes. I don’t linger on the thought for too long, but I’m glad Eren found the courage to go see him sometime during the night. The captain is very subtle about his emotions and won’t press the issue if they happen to be overlooked. His eyes flash over and catch me staring at him. If I hadn’t just been watching him, I would have mistaken the wink he sends my way for a simple blink. My eyes widen considerably at that and my reaction must be comical because a corner of his lips twitches in mirth. I’m certain I didn’t just imagine that. 

“Remember,” Commander Hange orders. “All information you gather on this expedition is useful information - both affirmative and negative info. The sooner we find out the truth, the sooner we can move onto our next course of action.” An excited smile breaks across her face as she shifts to regard the captain. “Any last words?”

A chuckle escapes him in soft breaths. “Just make sure I can still call you brats the next time we see each other.”

I think we all simply laugh out of habit, but, to be truthful, I don’t feel at all assured by his words. Then again, the captain was always the one to present the hard truth...Levi, my mind supplies. In moments like this, the captain’s heart is the most open. I feel as if my own heart is going to cave in on itself. Armin, Sasha, Captain Levi, Commander Hange…Historia. I hate this feeling of dread that rises within my being. The others feel it, too, I’m sure.

Jean’s fist makes a painfully resonate sound as he pounds it against his chest. “You have my word, Captain.”

We all give one last salute, before starting our journey. As we gallop along the dirt path, I begin to wonder if finding this Cave of No Return is possible. I find myself almost wishing it weren’t real. If there is another world, then how much closer to the end will we be? Will it be just like the basement all over again? Back then, we thought the end of the Titan’s reign would be the secret Dr. Jaeger had left to Eren. Instead, we were left with hundreds of dead comrades and only a few answers hinted at. What will this new information cost us?

“Mikasa.” I turn to where Eren flanks my side. “We’re going to make it back, no matter what.”

I begin to scold him about being overconfident, but Connie interrupts me. “Don’t even think about underestimating us, Mikasa. I saw that silent conversation between you and Sasha. We’ll be the ones taking care of you, ya hear?”

My mouth hangs agape at the unusualness of this exchange. They’ll take care of me? I glance up at Jean, who’s leading us, and catch sight of a familiar rise in his cheeks. He takes a glimpse at me over his shoulder and turns to face front again.

“Aren’t you curious what the other side looks like Mikasa?” He tilts his head back beams at the sky. “Let’s bring back some amazing stories.” 

At their cheesy display, I can’t help but to smile myself. This is my family; a little broken, but always unreasonably hopeful. But without hope, how would the Survey Corp have been formed anyway? I lean forward so my horse’s mane tickles my nose and click my tongue against the roof of my mouth. My stag breaks into a lope and I feel a giggle attempt to escape my throat at the weight lifted off my chest. Yes, I sigh to myself. We’ll be back with stories even Commander Hange can’t make up.

 

A few hours later, our horses trot into the small town near the shore. Eren is curiously looking around as we tie up our horses near the old tavern we first encountered the elderly woman. The sun is high in the sky, same as last time, and I’m sure we’re all just as thirsty as before. Tugging my scarf-turned-hood further over my forehead, I push open the batwing doors of the saloon. The same bartender from before is still working the counter and seems to recognize us.

“Well, if it ain’t our new regulars.” He greets amicably. “Ya looking to buy a real drink this time?”

Jean walks up to the counter, cutting to the chase. “Is that old woman we ran into last time, still in town?”  
The man’s mood drops at the mention of his eccentric customer. “Ah, man, don’t tell me you kids fell for that old coot’s wiley stories?”  
Our Corporal steps aside and jerks a thumb at Eren. “Nah, it’s just that our friend, here, didn’t believe us when we told him about her tales. He wanted to hear for himself.”  
The bartender appears to just realize Eren is not the blond-hair, blue-eyed man he saw some days ago. I begin to wonder if his judgment is impaired, but Jean doesn’t seem to care and continues to push for more information.

“You mind steering us in the right direction?” Jean asks.

The old bartender clears his throat noisily and hacks up a thick mixture of mucus and spit into the spittoon to the side of the bar. “Yeah, I can help ya with that.”

 

*******

 

A good number of tiny houses sit along the shore the old bartender informed us about. As it is well into the day, many of them are vacant. One thing I’ve noticed since we’ve been here is that the townspeople love to congregate when they’re not already busy with work. It makes me sad that all of their towns can’t be like this - so carefree and simple. Instead, they’re run by delusional hot-heads who don’t understand the first thing about life inside the walls. They insist we are the pests that need to be destroyed, but in reality, they are the monsters controlling every aspect of their people’s lives and now trying to control our fates. My eyes narrow in seething anger at being reminded of the bigger threat at hand. How I’d love to sink my sword into the necks of every single self-righteous bastard that calls himself a just leader.

“Mikasa, you coming?” As I’m jerked back into reality, I find the expectant looks of my comrades cast my way. Jean offers his canteen to me, misjudging my spaciness for dehydration.

“Yes,” I inform him, ignoring the offer in lieu of dismounting my horse, like the rest of them. “Are all of us going in or should one of us watch the horses?”

Jean shakes his head. “It’s pretty quiet around here, so we’ll hear if someone tries to steal a horse. Let’s go in; I’d rather us find this cave before sundown. Who knows how long this obsessed old woman will talk.”

“Ay, horseface,” Eren calls. “Watch your mouth; we’re about to enter this obsessed lady’s home, if you didn’t notice.”

Jean sneers back at him. “Says the guy who can’t remember to respect his officer’s title, while on duty.”

Connie and I leave them to bicker at each other, as we continue on with the task at hand: procuring the location of this Cave of No Return. I thump my fist solidly against the door and patiently await an answer. The door slowly opens and a blue eye peeks through the small crack. The eye widens in recognition and the door is swung open to reveal Hilda, the old woman from the saloon. Her face is beaming with an ecstatic grin and her arms are extended from her sides as if she expects a hug. Neither of us are humored enough to even attempt such a familiar greeting and, instead, smile kindly.

“Hello, it’s us again. How are you today?” Connie inquires conversationally.

Hilda steps aside and ushers us in with hurried movements. “No need to worry about me. Come in! Come in!’ After closing the door behind us, the old woman runs to another room. “I’ll get you all something to drink, so just sit in the front room for now.”

I take her invitation with pleasure and make myself comfortable on one of her sofas. Eren plops down next to me and gives me a questioning look. I smirk at his incredulous stare and nod in confirmation. Yes, this woman is probably Hange in 40 years, I silently communicate. Hilda returns with a tray holding glasses of waters and we all thank her sincerely.

“Now, what brings y’all to this old woman’s hut?” She asks suspiciously.

Jean immediately jumps into our alibi. “As you’ve probably noticed, our friend here wasn’t with us the last time we came into town.” Eren expertly smothers his annoyance as Jean’s hand clamps down hard onto his shoulder. “He’s really big on uncovering mysteries and wants to inspect the cave for himself. You wouldn’t happen to know where this cave might be, would you?”

Hilda blinks in surprise and stares at Eren. “You wanna visit the Cave of No Return, young man?”

Eren nods his head with a stern expression, instantly taking on the role Jean gave him. “I want to be the guy that puts an end to the cave’s curse.”

There’s a long moment of silence where I start to think that the woman sees through our reusse and is thinking of ways to kill us slowly. Then a hearty billow spills from her mouth and eases the tension in our bodies. She leans forward in her seat to clap a hand over Eren’s knee.

“Boy, if I were only younger, I’d join ya crazy young'uns. But, I know these ol’ bones ain’t much good for adventure, so I’ll do my best to help the man that’s capable.” We all sit in anticipation as she takes a sip of her own glass. “The cave is rumored to be in one of two places. Some say it’s a cove on one o’ the many uninhabited islands just off the east shores. Others say it is a cave hidden along Mount Zephrah, closed up for good after the last voyage to the other side.” A grave tone overtakes her enthusiasm at the next news. 

“I’m not too sure how you’d get to Mtt. Zephrah, anyway, with how disastrous the foot o’ that mount has become.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, my interest piqued.

“Mt. Zephrah is too unstable with all those landslide and such. It’d be best to check out the cove first.”

Eren gives her a firm nod and abruptly stands from his seated position. “Then we’ll head out for the cove and we’ll report back to you what we find.”

“And if you don’t return?” Hilda questions in amusement.

Eren, with his crazy antics, playfully winks at the old woman. “Then you can suspect what we all know to be true.”

Another chilling cackle bursts from the woman’s throat at his eagerness. “Truest words I ever heard!”

We all follow Eren’s example and stand to leave. We all thank the woman for her hospitality and head out for the caves. As our horses begin to walk, Jean pulls out a rough map of the area we’d acquired from one of the Marley camps. He studied it a bit, before addressing the rest of us.

“This is not making any sense,” Jean frets, just slightly. “The islands hilda spoke about are pretty far off shore. You don’t think those humongous beasts can swim, do you?”

We all stare at him a bit dumbfounded at the notion of those things crossing an ocean let alone swimming in one.

“Are you telling me those ginormous things can possibly swim across an entire ocean?” Connie exclaims worriedly.

“If that’s true, then we’re in more of a rush than we thought.” Jean states. “If the beasts were able to reach the mainland, then imagine if they were to swim to our island? The warriors would use that to their advantage and we would be on the defense against the Titans and those beasts.” A crazed look has begun to fill Jean’s eyes. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hoping more than ever that the beasts are some randomly new kind of animal and not some creature from another world. I don’t know how we’ll fare should more beasts or, even worse, larger beasts emerge from another world. We’ve got to hurry and get to the bottom of this -,”

“Jean!” I place my hand over his for consolement. “There’s another possibility; what’s your plan?”

He frowns down at my hand for a moment and then supines his hand to hold my own in a tight grip. Taking a steady breath, the corporal tries again.

“You’re right,” he agrees. “We need to split up to check each cave as quickly as possible. If we use this town as a rendezvous point, then we can assure that there is no alternative worlds out there. Should the other pair not regroup, then we can assume they were successful in their exploration of the other world.”

Jean releases my hand as Eren trots up to his other side. “We can’t assume anything. I think we should follow up with the other team’s location to ensure everything’s okay.”

“You’re right,” Jean admits. “We should leave a mark outside of the cave that we all could recognize as a checkpoint. Any ideas?”

Connie breathes in a sharp gasp and pounds a fist into his left hand. “How about a sack of potatoes?”

Jean loses a bit of his edge and groans. “Connie, come on, I’m being serious here.”

“No, listen,” Connie pulls ahead of us and stops our horses in their tracks. “If we draw a large bag-like thing, then three small circles with X’s through them inside the bag, we’ll know exactly what the drawing represents without being obvious.”

“You know, that’s actually pretty smart. If we used a symbol associated with the survey corps, someone that’s familiar with our military may recognize it and inform the Marley government.” A smile graces Jean’s features. “Nice job, Connie.”

From there, we split up into two teams both headed to the east as the locations of our caves are along the east coast. The closer we get to the shore, the more sentry camps we come across. It is late into the afternoon when we realize our squad must part ways. We dismount from our horses and exchange rations with Jean to prepare for our two weeks apart.

Connie brings me an extra first aid kit hanging from the saddle of Jean’s horse. “You guys be careful over there. Landslides aren’t our forté, but I’m sure the two of you can handle it.”

I allow our fingers to brush as I take the kit from his hands. “We’ll be fine.”

He sighs and returns to his own horse. Eren runs over to punch him in the arm for good luck, he says. I tilt my chin in a subtle head shake and turn to see Jean approaching with extra gas canisters. As he attaches them to my horse for me, I stare at his profile. Jean has always looked out for me, no matter how much I may have ignored him in the past. My first impression of him was that he always spoke his mind and was a bit of a hot-head, not unlike Eren. Over time, I learned that he is not only short-tempered, but quick witted and strong in his own right. Jean is one of the most reliable people I know. He always has my back and is on the defensive when I fail to be wary of my surroundings. Eren and Armin used to be those support systems for me, but for a while now, I’ve allowed Jean to take over some of that responsibility. Now he has become a constant I must always have in my life.

Something like the prick of a needle stings in my chest, as I think of possibly losing him without any knowledge of where he’s gone and what’s happened to him. My hand has found its way to his forehead, my fingers sifting through his short fringe. Naturally, his ear interrupts the movement and I trace the shell of it with my index and middle fingers. When he still does not look at me, I gently yank on the ear. A silent chuckle escapes him as he makes eye contact with me.

“Make sure you two stay vigilant and don’t let your guards down, no matter what.” I say, pretending to be unbothered by the inevitable. “You know how side-tracked Connie can get.”

Jean takes my hand in his and presses a chaste kiss to my palm. “I know.”

“And be here when we get back.”

He closes his eyes and nuzzles his cheek into my hand. “Okay.”

My thumb brushes along his cheekbone. “You promise?”

Tugging me closer, Jean’s expression only becomes all the more tender. “I promise.”

“Just kiss, already!” Connie calls with exasperation. “I’m trying to get a move on, before it starts getting dark.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Jean holds me firmly around the waist and steadies my head with his other hand. Angling his head just so, he crushes his lips to my own and takes his time swallowing the essence of my being. My heart leaps in my chest and starts palpitating as the rest of my body responds in kind. My fingers snake up his nape into the sheared hairs that make up his undercut. When his tongue begins flicking around in my mouth, I trap the thin strands of strawberry blond hair at the back of his head in a desperate grip. I can’t tell if it’s him or me that moans, but I could care less because I want to savor this moment as much as I can. He pecks at my pink pouty lips for one last moment of intimacy before pulling away from me, completely.

“Last one back has to do all the other’s chores for a whole month!” With a wide smile, he heaves himself onto his horse and kicks his heels into the horse’s sides.

I gape in shock as he and Connie gallop away on their horses.

“Let’s go Mikasa!” Eren calls, already seated upon his own steed.

Trying to piece together what just happened, I step into one of my horse’s stirrups and throw a leg over its back to settle onto the saddle.

“Did he really leave, just like that?” I ask, pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah, do you wanna turn around and switch teams?” Eren says with fake innocence.

“No,” I spit out vehemently. “I’ll just wring his neck the next time I see him!”

“Oh, I think he’ll enjoy that, if only a little too much.” Eren mumbles, not even bothering to hide the teasing tone in his voice.

“What do you mean by that?” I yell after him. “Eren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I encourage in every chapter, please leave any comments or weird thoughts that come to mind while you were reading. Headcanons are welcome too! Sometimes those inspire new ideas! Also, let me know if I made Mikasa too much like Levi. I don't know if I'll be able to make her more realistic, but I'd appreciate knowing if I've jacked up her character. That way I can try to avoid doing it again (like no more Mikasa POV, maybe).


	6. A Different World? - Eren's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not abandon this fic guys! I sometimes get terrible writer's block. Then, when I do get an idea, I tend to overthink things - eventually ruining my writing mood (if that's a thing). Also, I just got a new job, so that put a delay on the writing. But I'm super ecstatic to finally start my career! Since I've become more settled on the job, I've gotten back into this story, holding off on those one-shots. I know this isn't nearly as long as you may have wanted for the wait, but I promise the story will be more dynamic from here on out :) Thank you!

It probably took Mikasa and I around two hours to even get to the foot of Mt. Zephrah, but we’re here and beginning to understand Hilda’s warning a bit better. This side of the mountain looks as if the Titans had endlessly rammed their mindless bodies into it over and over again. There’s no way anything came out of this mountain; it’s covered in rocks, mud, and fallen trees with no way in or out. I let out a frustrated huff and beckon my horse to go faster. Without a word, Mikasa follows suit - her eyes scanning the face of the mountain intently.

“You don’t think those beasts really came out from this mountain, do you?” I ask in a questionable tone.

“I hope so.” She murmurs in reply.

I stare at the mangled landscape before us and try to will a cave into existence. If only it were that easy. I tear my gaze away from the mountain for a bit, just to scope out the area and see a familiar dust cloud in the distance: a sentry. I pull back on my horse’s reins in panic and redirect it up one of the less hilly paths of the mountain.

“Eren, what are you doing?” Mikasa asks, albeit with good reason. It’s not the smartest idea to travel on a mountain known to randomly give under pressure. But it’s either that or run into Marley soldiers.

“Mikasa, I know you think we could take these soldiers, but I feel like it’d be better to keep them off our backs.” I duck under a tree branch threatening to decapitate me. “Even if we were to get by with a lie, I feel like they’d still be suspicious of us. Then we’d really have to worry about them finding the cave.”

She relents with a scowl and follows my horse into the broken forest of mountainous terrain. Maybe twenty minutes later, we find ourselves in a valley of sorts, the evening sun barely illuminating the pit of the mountain. We trot along the banks of a river that flows through, disturbing a couple of animal families here and there. The scenery is beautiful and I feel a nostalgic tug on my heart from the tranquility of being surrounded by undisturbed life. I took for granted those mundane moments of my childhood. I let a chuckle escape me at the irony; I wanted something more to live for and look what I got.

“Doesn’t this remind you of home?”

I turn to Mikasa in amazement and then berate myself for the silly thought that crossed my mind. Of course, Mikasa would be reminded of home, we hail from the same region! Her expression holds the same longing that I feel deep in my gut. It’s not unusual for us to reminisce of the old days. However, it’s one thing to think back on it and it’s another to have a visual representation right before your eyes.

“So, the mainland has this kind of atmosphere, too.” She ponders with intrigue tinting her voice. “Even more proof that we all live in the same world, whether or not we acknowledge it. Because of the cruel nature of humans, we try to convince those we perceive as lesser beings that their world is totally different from ours, when really, there is no difference. We all are birthed into this world, breathe the same air, and die all the same. Why should we care about status, when we all have a life to live and dreams to fulfill?”

A strange sight catches my eye that has my heart leaping in both excitement and caution. “Well, maybe some of us are from a different world.”

I point toward the destroyed river banks up ahead. The banks were totally crushed and crumbled into the river, causing a damming effect that fortunately did not flood the forest floor, but instead only moistened the ground into a slight marshland. What once appeared to be a cave is covered by an avalanche of rocks and mud, much like the front side of the mountain. Mikasa and I dismount from our horses as we approach the wall possibly separating us from more answers.

“How do you think we’ll get in? I don’t think I can shift with those soldiers nearby.” I wonder aloud.

Mikasa walks around to the other side of the hill and freezes mid step. “Eren, come here.”

I frown at her strained tone and hurry to her side. A breath escapes me as I take in what has the most skilled soldier wary. There, squished between a rock and a hard place - literally - is a small beast, seemingly dead for some time now. It’s head is twisted in a strange direction, one of its eyes half-eaten by various scavengers. Mikasa wraps her red scarf around her nose and mouth, moving to approach the corpse.

“Mikasa, what are you doing?” I reach out and grab her by the arm. “That thing’s disgusting!”

She simply secures the scarf more firmly around her face. “That thing may be blocking our only way in. Do you see any other opening?”

A shiver travels through my body and I reluctantly release the fearless girl from my grasp. Mikasa stops just before the beast and starts to formulate a removal process. She shifts to the left and swiftly raises her right leg, extending it above her head. Then, as quickly as that happens, the heel of her foot comes down sharply onto the spine of the beast and a sickening snap resonates throughout the clearing.

I open my eyes from the instinctive cringe and see the beast was somewhat moved by her action. She kicks in some rocks that had filled in the space leftover by the beast.

With her foot still in the small hole, she beckons me with a jerk of her head. “Once the beast is moved, this opening may cave in even more. Try to brace against the rocks using your body; that way, I’ll have a way to get in, afterwards.”

Swallowing my disgust against the horrid smell of the beast, I nod in agreement and move to follow her orders. I pause, though, as a thought crosses my mind.

“Wait! I think we should bring our supplies with us and hide our horse’s saddles. That way, it won’t look too suspicious.” I hop along the river bank and hurriedly get to unfastening and burying.

Before running back to Mikasa I remember the promise we made to Connie. I pick up a sharp rock from the ground and walk a couple feet from the cave opening. Drawing the sac of potatoes as planned, I step back to view my work and shake my head in amusement. By the time I make it back to Mikasa, she is a little annoyed and glowering at me above her scarf.

“Are you ready?” She asks, impatiently.

I nod and squeeze past her foot, shimmying my butt into the tiny hole next to her leg. She shuffles backward a bit, then charges forward and leaps into the air for a powerful kick to the beast’s body. The creature gets shoved further into the rocks and I raise my arms above my head to block off some of the rocks crumbling into the opening. Mikasa slides the left side of her body through the hole and our fronts end up flush against one another. Using all of my strength, I plant my feet against the ground and push against the mountain of rocks on my back. Because of the sudden shift, Mikasa loses her balance and falls into the darkness of the cave, before I follow, rolling down the small hill of rocks. Complete darkness envelopes us as the rockslide completely traps us inside the cave.  
I feel my eyes widen as if that will help them adjust to the darkness faster. “Uhh, Mikasa? You wouldn’t happen to have a match would you?”

A finger pokes me in the cheek, then travels to my shoulder in search of my hand. I reach up and grasp her hand before cautiously standing up.

“If we feel around for a long stick, we can probably torch it against some of these rocks.” I say, subconsciously tugging her closer to my side.

She resists my pull, though. “No, the wall’s right here. We don’t know who or what’s in here. I think it’d be good not to alert them; let’s just be careful.”

I nod, even though she can’t see me and follow her along the wall. Distant sounds of water dripping onto the cave floor and scurrying sounds of small animals - hopefully - moving away from us. It feels like an eternity of eerie cave noises and total blackness, before a change presents itself to us. Our feet splash through what feels like a puddle of water and we stumble in our trek forward. I look around and can make out slight shapes now that my sight’s become more accustomed to the darkness. There’s not anything too exciting or novel surrounding us, so I continue on with our search. As soon as I take my fifth step, the ground isn’t there anymore and I’m six feet plus below freezing cold water, dragging Mikasa along with me. I kick my feet and break the surface of the water to catch my breath. Feeling around frantically, I hit Mikasa’s arm and grab ahold of it.

“Mikasa!” I yell out, forgetting all about caution and laying low. “You okay?”

She sputters and tightly grasps my arm. “Yeah, I’m okay. Are you?”

I feel myself nod again and shake the water from my bangs. “Yeah...that was a surprise.”

We tread the water and allow ourselves to get our nerves together.

“Did you see the light at the bottom?” She asks without preamble.

I glance down, not seeing much above the surface. “No, what did it look like?”

I could almost hear the smile in her voice. “Exactly, what we’re looking for.” She clasps my hand into hers. “I’ll lead us to it; don’t let go of my hand. Let me know when you’re ready.”

Gathering as much air into my lungs, I signal her with a squeeze of the hand and dive into the cold abyss. Mikasa tugs on my hand and pulls me deeper into the pond. As she guides me further underwater, I see what she was referring to. A purple-ish, orange light emits from a small opening at the bottom of the pond. We release our hold on each other’s hands, as we can now see a little, and use our hands to somewhat crawl along the floor of the pond. My lungs are beginning to scream a bit at the lack of air and I not-so-smartly stick my hand into the blurry light. I clench and unclench my hand, attempting feel anything on the other side and it almost feels as if air, instead of water is there.

I pull my limb back to me and examine it in wonder, looking to Mikasa. She pushes me back a bit and boosts herself off of the ground, through the portal. In fright, I follow her through and end up with a face full of petals and dirt. The two of us sit up immediately coughing and gasping in lungfuls of air. I run the water from my eyes, probably smearing the dirt along my cheeks and take in our surroundings. It appears to be sunset in a town, of sorts, with tall buildings lining the perimeter of the town. I glance behind me and see a large sea, much like the one on that surrounds Paradis, and a large bridge that expands over the water from one end to the other, no doubt - except I can’t see that far.

Mikasa is already standing up and taking unsure steps up the hill, before a thought strikes me. Where the hell did we just come from? I crawl back to the edge of the bank and peer into the water. I can’t see anything that appears to be a cave and am even more confused. We appear to be in a whole new world, but where is ours? I place a foot into the water to find the drop-off is barely even knee deep and bring my other foot down into it. Walking around, I try to find an opening where we possibly came from. I hear Mikasa call out my name, and as I turn to face her I notice a small hole closing up, just below the water’s surface. I dive to the ground for a closer look and reach my hand out, to feel along the edges of the hole. I try to pull against the movement of the hole and realize that there’s no stopping it; the hole’s going to seal shut. I push myself onto all fours and watch as the dark cave disappears from sight.

Panting in exhaustion, I look to Mikasa. Her face is full of questions that she hesitates to verbalize. I decided to spare her the suspense and lay on the truth.

“It’s gone,” My arms flail up in a shrug and slap back into the water. “We’re trapped.”

She’s frozen in uncertainty and her eyes flit across the horizon at a loss of what to do. She gulps down her panic and extends a helping hand toward me.

“I guess, the least we can do is find out where we are and if there’s a place we can stay.” She states, pulling the drenched scarf from around her neck. “And hopefully a place for us to dry our clothes.”

I take her offer with appreciation and try to wring out my clothes as best I can. The weather isn’t as hot as it was over in our world, but at least it isn’t windy. A small breeze sends chills up my spine, but I can deal with it for a little while. We trudge up the hill and realize the grass stops once you reach the top. There are stone-like paths all up and down the roads, as well as vehicles, much like those of the Marley soldiers and well-off residents, except much more advanced. These vehicles appear more sleek and not as bulky as the ones from our world. There’s not a horse in sight and the people are dressed pretty neatly. Mikasa and I have gotten more than a few weird stares - most likely because of our soaked appearance, with no rain clouds in sight.

Tall poles align the pathways where people walk, with light shining brightly at the highest point. A young man emerges from an alleyway with a dog on a leash, and I smile at the familiar sight. At least some things aren’t too different. We continue walking until we come to a sign that says ‘Zephrah National Park.’ A gate runs along the park’s perimeter and there are tents set up wherever you look. Wonderful smells reach my nose and my stomach suddenly growls in response.

Mikasa unties the knapsack from around her waist and pulls out the pouch of coins. “Do you think the merchants will take these?”

I almost let out a pathetic whimper at the thought of not being able to eat. “I sure hope so, otherwise, I’m not adverse to begging.”

Mikasa’s expression denotes otherwise, but she moves along anyway, in hopes that we’re able to get a good meal from the use of otherworldly coins. Some of the tents are selling clothing, others accessories, and then there are the tents we were searching for: food tents. This one in particular had some kind of doughy food laid out along the table, grease bubbling atop its cheesy surface. A woman walks up to us with a smile and lifts a plate up.

My heart plummets into my gut as nothing that comes from her mouth is comprehensible. I feel my corresponding smile begin to fade and I shake my head, pointing to my ear.

“Oh, you can’t hear?” Another woman asks, from overtop a boiling tray.

Relief swells in my chest and I shake my head again. “No! I can! I just didn’t understand what she was asking.”

The woman, speaking what I could understand, chuckled at that. “My mom does that sometimes. She must’ve thought you were German. Did you want to try a sample?”

“A sample?” I was surprised at the generous offer. “Um, but I’m not sure I could pay you for the rest.”

She waves her hand at me with a giggle. “Go on! This is the multicultural festival; it should be free anyways. We’re sharing our culture with those who are interested!”

I receive the plate with an answering smile and nod my head in thanks. Mikasa bows her head in respect and rips off a piece of the soft food. We both bite into it and all of the tension in our bodies is drained with the warmth of the treat. There is meat inside that is such a pleasant surprise that I can’t help but to stuff the rest of my piece into my mouth. The taste fills my sense and the melted cheese sticks to my teeth wonderfully. I lick around my mouth to savor the flavor and give the women a thumbs up.

“That was awesome! What’s it called?” I ask, with hopes of maybe getting another.

The elder woman puffs up with pride and exclaims, “Schwäbisch Maultaschen!”

“It’s really good, ma’am.” Mikasa sweetly interjects.

“Thank you!” The daughter responds. “It’s one of our traditional dishes and one that my mother is a specialist on. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the exhibits! Have fun.”

We wave goodbye and move on in hopes of receiving more deliciously free food. We run into a few tents that subtly run us off after finding we don’t have enough money, but many of the merchants are very kind and excited for us to try their dishes. Mikasa and I are tasting a frozen treat called fro-yo, when I spot someone I thought I’d never see in this world. A little blonde kid sits on a fountain eating something in his hand. The way his bangs fall into his eyes and his blonde locks fall against his shoulders, as well as the manner in which he holds his body are all similar to a blonde kid I once knew over ten years ago. The sight was so astonishing that I didn’t even notice that I’d begun moving toward him, until I was standing just before him.

“Armin?” Leaves my mouth before I’m able to stop myself.

Large blue eyes stare up at me and his treat slowly slides from his hand onto the ground. His eyes flit from me to somewhere behind me, most likely Mikasa in just as much shock as me.

I try not to be that creepy guy looming over a kid, so I bend down to his level and smile up at him. “Hi, I’m sorry, you just look like someone I know. Is your name Armin?”

“Alex!”

My heart freezes at that distinctive bark and the familiar sharpness behind it. My head whips to my left just before the kid is yanked out of his seat to stand behind the petit man now before me. He’s wearing slightly baggy clothes with a thick band around his right wrist and his hair is cut exactly the same, as if he, too, followed us through the cave. His eyebrows are femininely thin - naturally groomed like his doppelganger - as they furrow in displeasure. But what sends a shiver through my body is the intense glare settled upon me at the moment, just as chilling as the captain’s.

“Can I help you?” He questions, though his body language says he is in no way willing to help us.

Despite the warning signs, I decide to take him up on his offer. “Actually, yes.” I stand to my full height and put a steady hand on Mikasa’s back. “My name is Eren and this is Mikasa. We aren’t from around here and, for lack of a better explanation, are lost. As you can see, we’re soaked from head to toe and honestly, we don’t have anywhere to go. We were simply enjoying the festival, when I thought this little boy looked familiar and was just asking his name.”

The Levi-look-alike finally spared a glance at Mikasa and took into account our appearances. “I figured you two were hoboes looking for a sweet kid to rob or do your dirty work for you. If you really need help, I can show you to the nearest shelter.”

“Oh, really? That’s really kind of you!” I wince as my clothes start to chafe beneath my pits. “You wouldn’t happen to know where we could get some clothes would you?”

He gives me a weird look. “This would be your best bet, if you’re low on money. The stuff here’s pretty cheap.”

Mikasa holds out our money bag towards him. “This is all we have and none of the merchants are taking it. Is there a way we could work for the proper currency around here?”

“You could probably just exchange it for our currency at the bank. They’re open from 7 am-4 pm, although, they’re closed on Sundays, so you’ll have to go a day wearing those rags.” Levi supplies.

If that was our only issue, then maybe we could tough it out, but I doubt we’ll be able to make the exchange anyway. I don’t want to ask too many questions because this guy has enough suspicion of us. Mikasa cups the pouch in both of her hands and clicks her heels together at attention.

“Please take this pouch as a token of our gratitude, should you take care of us for the day. I know this is not worth much, but this is literally all we have of value. We really do not have anything else to wear and we promise to be of as little disturbance to you and the kid as possible. If you be willing, we will work for our stay in your humble abode, without complaint.”

A languid brow is raised and this Levi shifts his weight onto one leg. “Are you asking to stay one night or until you and your friend get on your feet?”

“However long you will permit us to stay.” Mikasa bargains.

The little boy tugs on his pants and gives him pleading eyes. “You have to let them stay, Mr. Levi. They look really pitiful.”

Well, isn’t that cute, I think. This Armin’s grown up under Levi, of course he would be unabashedly blunt. This Levi reaches back to pat the boy’s head in a doting manner, the softest smile adorning his features.

“You said he reminded you of someone...Do you have children?” His inquiring eyes look between Mikasa and I and I can feel my face heat up at the accusation.

I raise my hands helplessly and outright deny the suggestion. “No! We’re just close friends - no children.” I glance down at the little Armin staring at us with wonder - for what reason, I couldn’t tell you. “He actually reminded me of a kid named Armin, I know. Sorry, if I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me. I thought you were asking for my dad,” Little Armin - Alex - informed me. “His name is Erwin.”

My eyebrows shoot up at the irony. “Really? Well, I see where that could be confusing.”

This whole encounter is becoming more and more strange. I’m starting to regret walking up to the little boy with the hair and eyes similar to my best friend’s. How is it that in this other world Armin, the captain, and Erwin all know each other? Isn’t that too much of a coincidence? And Armin looks nothing like Erwin - how is that his father? I’m so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I’m a bit startled when a small hand grasps onto the pouch still resting in Mikasa’s outstretched palms.

“Fine, you can stay and help out around my place. You’ll work for me until you two can find real jobs. I’m not really looking for new hires.” He stuffs the pouch into his vest pocket and begins walking.

“You’ll really do that for us?” Wasn’t he just questioning our intentions? What’s with the change of heart?

“This wouldn’t be the first time I took in strays. Now come on, before I change my mind.”

Mikasa is already two steps behind him as they maneuver through the crowd. I just about trip over my own feet to catch up to them and can feel the giddiness of my heart beating wildly in my chest. Whatever’s going on, I’m grateful that I ran into another captain in this estranged land. I try to peek at Mikasa’s expression to see how she’s reacting to this new discovery, but she is too focused on the captain and little Armin to show any real emotion. She must be analyzing the differences and similarities between our friends and these two.

A thought then occurs to me. “So, what’s your name? I’d like to address you appropriately.”

The look-alike glances over his shoulder with a bored expression. “It’s Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple ideas for the next chapter....But, as a treat, I'm willing to let you guys choose! Should I continue in this dimension or return to the Titan-verse? I'll wait till next week for responses ;) Otherwise, it'll be a surprise.


	7. Annoyances in My Sanctuary - Levi Klaus' POV

I can already picture Erwin’s sly smirk on that annoyingly chiseled face of his. I almost want to rescind my offer and tell them to fuck off. If only I didn’t have a conscience. Alex is already smitten with the girl; he’s tripped over his own two feet enough for me to haul him onto a hip and carry him the rest of the way home.  


Surrounding my humble abode is an ancient-looking metal gate that creaks horribly with any movement and an intercom system recently placed within the last ten years. It was annoying to have to come out and unlock the gate just to let a guest into the house - especially in inclement weather. It’s also a great precaution for the kids. Since, I’m already here, I unlock the gate manually and head up to the house.

I pull out my keychain from beneath my vest and unlock the front door. “This is my house, and also my place of business. I’m a nanny, per se, except I’m available 24/7 - as long as I’m not busy.”

“Nanny?” I hear the young woman - Mika was it - ask.

I kneel to untie my shoes and place them on the shoe rack. “You know, a babysitter?”

When I receive no affirming response, I pause and look the both of them in the eye. I’d never seen more lost looks than that of these two caveman/woman before me. “What do you two got amnesia? Who doesn’t know what a babysitter is? Is this your first language?”

The boy rubs abashedly at the back of his neck. “As far as I know, yeah. We’ve just never heard of the term.”

I let out a tired sigh and slip off my sneakers, keeping my socks on. “A babysitter is a person who cares for kids when the parents have a prior engagement they’re committed to. A nanny cares for the child for extended periods at a time, while a babysitter tends to only care for the child several hours at a time. Alex is one of the kids that I’m responsible for; his dad’s out of town for business, right?”

Alex gives a firm nod and I reach over to ruffle his hair. “But he’s a lot of help, so I don’t mind,” I state with a pull at the corner of my lips.

When I look back to our guests, I see the two have removed their boots and set them neatly against the wall - careful not to take unnecessary steps lest the mud is tracked around. Hmph, this clueless duo may not be too bad, I think to myself.

“I’m sure the two of you would like a bath or shower. If you go up the stairs, here, it’ll be the first door on the right.” I direct with vague hand gestures. “There’s other rooms up there for you to change in, if you need it. I may not have any clothes your size, but I’ll find something for the both of you to sleep in. Just throw your clothes into the bathroom hamper and I’ll wash them up for you.”

I watch them head up the stairs, before beckoning Alex into the kitchen. I tell him to sit at the table while I warm up some leftover food. Of course, Alex, being the ever-observant kid, notices a slight dilemma.

“So, if they’re having a sleepover with us, where are they going to sleep?” He inquires, innocently.

I lean forward onto my elbows, as I wait for the oven to heat up. “You’ll sleep with me for the night - they’ll sleep on the pallets in the guest room.”

“But that’s for kids!” He huffs adamantly.

“Well, not tonight, it isn’t,” I proclaim, trying to keep the amusement from my voice. “I’d rather sleep with you than smelly strangers.”

The ringing of the phone drowns out the sound of his giggles and I move to answer it. A loud thunk comes from upstairs.

Picking up the phone from the hook, I yell, “Everything okay up there?”

There’s a slight pause, before a stammered, “Yeah,” is called out.

With a small shrug, I put the device to my ear. “Hey, it’s Levi.”

“Hey, is Alex getting into trouble over there?” A silky voice murmurs into the phone.

I glance over to the boy now reading quietly. “Quite the contrary, although, I can’t say the same for my other guests.”

“Oh? Did Rita and Sam come by with their kids today?”

“No, just a very confused man and woman from off the street. They looked like hell, soaked from head to toe, and were wearing such a bizarre get-up, that I didn’t even think about it until they said they weren’t from around here. You know, the multicultural festival was this weekend and every year those weird renaissance groups come out. I didn’t think anything of it.”

“What was so weird about them?”  
“They were wearing these knee-high boots and some weird looking suspenders attached to this funny looking equipment...I don’t know, it was pretty weird to me.” I decide to leave out the part about the swords, lest I alarm him, unnecessarily.

“So you brought home two random weirdos because they freaked you out.” Came the dry reply.

I lower my voice and absolutely do not pout into the receiver. “Erwin, you know that’s not fair. I didn’t get to finish the story.”

A low chuckle tickles my right ear and I have to get ahold of myself - lest my cheeks go red. “I tried to give them alternatives, but they don’t seem to have any money and seemed desperate. Plus, the girl gave me a pretty good offer.”

“And what is that?”

The oven beeps in completion, and I trap the phone between my ear and shoulder to place the food accordingly. “She said they’ll help with anything until they get a job - to which I am going to take full advantage.”

“Sounds pretty decent; I don’t think she knew what she was getting herself into with you.”

“No, but who cares; a deal’s a deal.” I state matter-of-factly.

I hear the burly man shifting around through the receiver and then he lets out a long yawn. “Let me speak to Alex a bit, before I get too tired.”

I nod and hand the phone out to the eavesdropping kid at table. “Your dad’s on the phone.”

Alex hops out of his chair and snatches the phone from my hands. I set a timer on the oven and go to check on the guests upstairs. I can hear sloshing around in the tub, but I notice none of the lights are on. I frown slightly and hit the light switch at the top of the staircase. I walk into the darkened room across from the bathroom and see the scruffy young man with long brown hair staring out the window. Turning on the light to the room, the boy jumps back in surprise and looks around before staring at me with wide eyes.

“How did you do that?” He asked, sincerity in his gaze.  
“It’s a light switch,” I state monotonously. Frowning with uncertainty, I move to lean against the doorframe. “Enough of this crap, who the hell are you and where did you come from? Why are you so...uninformed?”

The boy’s eyes shift ever so subtly and he tries to formulate some kind of lie, before breathing out in defeat.

“Listen, you’ve got to at least hear me out.” Oh, this should be good, I think. “Mikasa and I aren’t from this world. We were actually searching for this place, but didn’t really have a plan once we got here. Honestly, we didn’t even know if there was civilization on this side. All we knew was that these strange beasts came from here.”

He runs a hand over his face and growls in frustration. “That’s a terrible explanation, but it’s the truth. We have these swords because we’re soldiers, where we’re from. We’re actually in the middle of a war, right now, and we were sent to gather information that will hopefully be of use to us. I actually have questions for you, if you’re willing to answer them.”

I blink at the stranger and scoff. “Yeah, and I have a question for you. Who the fuck do you take me for? I bring you into my house, let you use my tub, I’m about to feed your homeless asses, and you got the nerve to lie to me?”

I’m right under the boy’s nose by now and am realizing this boy is very much a man in size, but I refuse to step down. “I’m going to ask again. Where did you come from?”

The young man seems at a loss of what to say, hesitating on his words. “I’m...from Paradis Island.”

“Paradis Island? Isn’t that the name of an amusement park?”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s no park. It’s an island with many walls. Each wall separates one region from the other. I’m telling you the truth.”

My patience is running thin and I can hear the footsteps of Alex coming up the stairs. “If you’re telling the truth, you’ll show me how you got here tomorrow.”

There’s only a second-long pause, before the man nods and glances behind me. I step away from him and turn to find Alex in the doorway.

“Dad says goodnight, Mr. Levi. He also said to be nice.”

I tilt my head sideways to crack my neck. Pestering blondie, I grumble in my head. Shouldn’t you be worried about your kid? I wave for the young man to follow me.

“C’mon. I said I’d give you some clothes didn’t I?” I nudge Alex to get back downstairs. “By the way, what’s your name again?”

“Uhh, it’s Eren, sir.”

I glance back at the sudden formality and huff with indifference. I check the time on the oven as we head towards my room. He hovers at my bedroom door for a moment, before another question is blurted out.

“What was that thing that was ringing earlier? It’s on the wall upstairs.”

I pull out a couple pair of basketball shorts and two of my nightgown-shirts. “It’s called a telephone. People use it to communicate with one another.”

His brows furrow in a disbelieving manner. “How is that?”

“I’m not too sure about the mechanics behind it. If you’re really interested in the how, you can look it up on the computer.” At his sudden silence, I realize he doesn’t know what a computer is. “That’s the box-shaped thing sitting in my kitchen. Ask Alex, he’ll teach you how to use it. Better yet, ask the computer anything you’re confused about; I’m sure it’ll give you the answer you’re looking for.”

I pick up the pile of folded clothes and slap them into Eren’s arms. “But first, you need a bath. Go tell your friend to stop hogging the tub.”

Dinner is an experience, in and of itself. The two question everything from appliances to the recipe of my leftover TV dinner. I’m lucky that Alex is here because I honestly can’t imagine staying up all night answering mundane questions about everyday items. Maybe I should give Hanji a call, I think as I place the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. Their story and confusion about everything around them makes absolutely no sense. The beeping of the laundry machine alerts me to my next task before bed. 

I dry my hands with a dish towel sitting on the counter and let out a tired sigh. As I exit, I shut off the kitchen light and nearly jump out of my skin at Eren’s presence.

“Holy-!” I place a steadying hand over my heart. “What are you doing down here?”

Eren gives me an apologetic look, pointing at the pictures on the wall. “These are all pictures of you with kids. They seem to really love you.”

I open the pantry and start unloading the washer to throw the clothes into the dryer. “They live with parents who have no time for them. It’s kind of a novel thing for them to have an adult around who gives them undivided attention.”

“Does Alex feel that way, too?”

I subconsciously take a peek at my bedroom door, down the hall. “Maybe. It’s not like they don’t love their parents, but kids aren’t stupid. They understand when they’ve become a second priority.” I slam the door to the dryer shut and give Eren a wary look. “You seem really interested in kids; were you a teacher or something where you come from?”

Eren seems befuddled at my assumption, but what else would explain his draw to my kids? I don’t get a pedo vibe from him, but it can’t just be a coincidence that he keeps asking about them.

“I, uh, I’m just…” He inhales deeply and holds his breath for so long, I’m afraid he’s going to go on a weird rant again. Finally, his gaze settles on my face. “I want to know more about you.”

Huh? My eyes search his for some kind of joke. Instead, I become a little unnerved at the fondness in his stare. The hazel in his eyes glimmer beneath unruly bangs. My brows furrow in question.

“Why are you walking around with a candle?”

The young man’s eyes widen and he glances at the scented candle in his left hand. “Oh, well, I know you have lights all over this place, I was just feeling a bit homesick. Do you want me to put it back?”

“Yes,” I reach forward and carefully clasp the jar between my palms. “You’re lucky this thing hasn’t warmed up much. These things can get pretty hot.”

I take the jar from his hands and place the candle onto the nightstand. 

“You should get some rest. I want a sensible explanation in the morning.”

As I brush by him, I ignore the fact that he’s still fucking staring at me. What the hell is his problem, are my frantic thoughts. I really need to get these two checked out. The woman is less annoying, but both still creep me out. If it’s not otherworldly talk, it’s this sad look on their faces. I’ve got enough to deal with than to help lost teenagers with mental illnesses.

 

I’m blissfully unaware of my surroundings, until a foot crashes into my jaw. I’ll be damned if that’s not a rude awakening. I swipe the small appendage to the side and sit up with a grunt. Alex has shifted in his sleep and is upside down on the bed. His soft snores signify that he’s knocked out cold. There’s light pouring into the room through the windows, so I assume it’s well into the morning. I slide out of bed and roll my right shoulder, sighing when I feel it pop. I pick up my cell phone from where it’s charging on the floor and check the time.

“Hmph, 9:45. Not as late as I thought it was.” I mutter to no one in particular.

I hear the familiar creak of weight on the stairs and remember there are two extremely confused young adults currently occupying the kids’ room upstairs. I dread having to face them, but know I can’t leave them to fend for themselves in my house. Not unless I want my house burnt to the ground. A soft knock at the door forces me to make a decision, immediately.

Turns out it’s the unimpressed female companion - in nothing but a towel. She has more muscle definition in her arms than I could even dream of and darkened marks along her limbs that must be from the various clasps of those strange outfits they were wearing yesterday. I wait for her to speak first, as she must be in need of something to come bother me.

“Do you have our clothes?” She asks, irritation barely concealed beneath her tone..

“Sure.” I pick up the basket at the foot of my bed and carry it over to the woman at my door. “I noticed that you’re lacking in the undergarment department. If you’d like, I could pitch in for some at the mall and have you pay me back in work later.”

“That would be nice, but I don’t see the point in buying more underwear when laundry is such an easy task, here.”

“Well, there has to be a good amount of dirty clothes in order to do laundry, otherwise you’re just wasting water - but I meant that you don’t have any brassieres.” I hesitate to continue because I’m unsure whether or not she finds my words offensive. “I was under the impression that women liked wearing those; correct me, if I’m wrong.”

“Brassiere? Those aren’t effective for battle.” She states it as if the reason was common sense.

“I’m not an expert on bras, but I would think the contrary.” Alex moans on the bed behind me and I sigh, closing us out of my bedroom. “Look, you’re not going into battle anytime soon, so do you want a bra or not?”

“I don’t get it; why are you so concerned if I wear a brassiere or not? I usually just keep myself bound with gauze.”

“It’s too early for this,” I say, rubbing the space between my eyes. “Just know that we’re going shopping today and the two of you are getting new clothes.”

I shove the laundry basket into her hands and go to prepare some tea. Apparently, Mikasa isn’t done with me yet.

“I don’t think shopping is necessary. There’s a reason for us being here and I’m just as ready to be home as you are to be rid of us. I heard the conversation between you and Eren last night.” She slams the basket onto the kitchen counter. “Just answer a few questions and we won’t bother you anymore.”

“Aren’t you going to repay your debt for the previous night? I’ve got a project I’ve been meaning to start for weeks now.”

As I fill my kettle up with water, I glance up in time to catch the deathly glare she’s sending my way. The pot is sufficiently filled, so I put it on the burner.

“Okay,” I say, turning on the stove. “I relent. What do you want to know?”

Her stance straightens and she seems appeased. “Weeks ago, some beasts entered our world through a cave that led us here. We need to know if they are dangerous.”

I glance to the side at nothing in particular, as I try to make sense of what she said. “Beasts...You’re going to have to be more specific. What do they look like?”

“Some are as big as this house, some do not even come past my chest. They have a scaly, somewhat slimy body and most eat meat.”

For the life of me, I can’t picture what the hell this woman is describing to me. At first, I was thinking an elephant, but then when she said scales I blanked. What could have scales that’s that big?

“Are you talking about a fish?” I ask.

Her eyes widen and then she frowns. “I don’t think so. These creatures have legs and walk on land. Most use four legs, but others can walk around on two.”

I pull out my phone and decide to do this the sensible way: Voodoo. I type in the words, ‘enormous animal that walks on two legs.’ A whole montage of apes floods my screen and I turn the phone around to show her.

“Is this what you’re talking about?”

Her breath hitches and her eyes widen in fright or rage, I don’t know. She grips my phone and almost snatches it from my grasp.

“What are these?” She asks - no demands.

I grab onto her wrist, as her grip is way too tight. “They’re different types of apes - you know, animals?”

At that her hold slackens, greatly. “Animals?”

I use this opportunity to slide my hand from her grasp. “Yeah, what did you think they were? Monsters?”

She’s staring at my phone, probably hasn’t even processed my question. I then realize she’s probably never even seen a cell phone before - let alone a landline.

“What is that thing in your hand?” She inquires.

Called it. “This is a cell phone; it allows you to communicate with people from great distances and use the internet. The internet is a magical void where you can search almost anything you could think of. It may not always be right, but it’ll give you an answer.”

Her eyes narrow suspiciously, obviously not believing a word I say. The kettle begins whistling angrily and I remove it from my stove and pour some of the boiling water into my cast iron teapot. After thoroughly washing the pot, I fill the strainer with tea leaves and place it into my tetsubin. I refill the previous kettle with more water to boil.

“You seem upset. Is that not the answer you were seeking?” I ask conversationally.

“Has anyone ever had trouble with these apes?”

I honestly can’t predict what’s going to come out of this woman’s mouth next. “I mean sure, if people bother them. But no one really interacts with apes; they live in the jungle - far away from here.”

She gathers the laundry basket into her arms and hikes it onto a hip - a truly perturbed look displayed on her features. I feel a bit apologetic towards her because I know my explanations are lackluster and ultimately, not factual. It’s really hard explaining these kinds of things to people who have not a clue, the first, of what I’m talking about.

I lean a hand onto the counter before me and let out a heavy sigh. “Look, if you and your friend cooperate with me today, I’ll take you by to see someone that may be able to answer your questions. I’m just not qualified for this shit.”

Brushing a hand through my unruly hair, I look to see if she agrees. What sounds like a silent giggle escapes her lips and a horribly yearnful gaze meets my own.

“Okay.”

She leaves me dumbfounded by her reaction and heads upstairs. The kettle begins to whistle loudly again and I curse, promptly sitting the kettle onto a different burner to cool off. These psychos are going to be the death of me, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have to be in this dimension. Don't want you guys to have to jump between chapters in order to figure out what's going on.


	8. Two Strange...Women? - Mikasa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I just want to give a special shoutout to all of my subscribers and those who have been reading from the time I started this story. I should have let you all know from day one that I'm a sporadic writer and extremely influenced by my mood. In other words: I write when I feel like it. Thank you so much for sticking in there! Here's another chapter :)

“It’s amazing, Mikasa!” Eren is pacing around the room, making me wonder if he sneaked in a cup of coffee when I wasn’t looking. “How in the world are all these people connected to each other in this world? I mean, Armin being Erwin’s son is by far the weirdest thing about this place, but Connie and Sasha are here, too?”

Eren plops onto the mat just in front of me and shakes his head from side to side. “Do you think there’s a little Mikasa and Eren running around here?”

I sigh, already knowing where he’s going with this. “Eren. We have to find out about those beasts and find out how to get back. We don’t have time to play around. This is all weird to me, too, but we can’t get side-tracked from our original task.”

He huffs irritably and flops onto his back. “I know, but how long do you think that’ll take? We don’t even know where to start? It’s luck that we even got here.”

“And you’re not worried about getting back?” I can feel that familiar panic rising in my gut and I try to control my emotions, but my voice wavers anyway.

Eren must’ve heard it because he sits up, raising his hands in a placating manner. “Oh! No, that’s not what I meant.”

Being able to rest last night, gave me time to actually think about our predicament and to say I’m not frightened would be a lie. Moreso, I’m terrified.

“What if we can’t find our way back?” Hearing myself admit it aloud, causes my heart to sink into the pits of my abdomen. “That means that this would have all been for nothing. No one will know that we found this other world, they still won’t know the truth about the beasts, and we’ll be leaving them to fend for themselves against the Marley regime. Eren, did you forget there’s a war to be fought?”

The other’s gaze turns serious and he moves to clasp my hands in his own.

“Mikasa, listen to what you’re saying. It’s only been a day and you’re claiming I’ve forgotten about all of our friends, Hannes, mom…” I immediately regret the words I’d spoken and open my mouth to refute my own statement, however Eren shakes his head. “I don’t mean to be excited about being trapped, but this is all so interesting to me. I’m not sure there is a way back, but I’m not saying there’s not either. I’m saying let’s gather as much information as we can, while we’re here because who knows if we’ll ever come back.”

He picks up the scarf from where I slept with it on the pallet and wraps it around my face - much like he did on that rainy day so many years ago.

“I’m not going to ever forget. Okay?” He states, using that tender smile he always gives me whenever I’m on the verge of tears.

I’d hate to admit it, but it works. My body seems to forget the distress of the situation and relax from the warmth in his smile. I sigh and bury my face in the scarf, now embarrassed at my mini panic attack. I hear Eren chuckle beneath his breath and feel the awkward bump of his forehead meeting my own. We sit like that for a moment, as we soak in each other’s presence.

“Am I interrupting something?”

The both of us look up to see Levi standing in the doorway, fully dressed in his attire for the day. He has on a dark colored shirt beneath a long-sleeved, knitted cardigan that is two sizes too big for him and some beat-up denim pants like the ones farmers and laborers would wear to work, back home. On his feet are funny looking shoes with holes and no laces.

“What kind of shoes are those?” It seems I’m not the only one confused.

Levi peeked down at his own shoes as if he couldn’t remember what he put on his feet this morning.

“They’re sneakers; much more comfortable than boots.” He adds, as if to spite us.

“Is that so?” Eren pulls away from me, standing to his feet. “Well, why don’t you show us around and get us some more comfortable clothes, then?”

 

Alex takes to holding my hand as we walk through what is called the mall. The building is huge and overrunning with store after store. Levi said we would be meeting one of his associates here, so we might as well shop here, for now. He’s actually been pretty generous in allowing us to pick out a couple day’s worth of clothes. Though, he always insists that we shop toward the back of the stores where there are usually large red signs that read ‘Clearance.’ If I’m honest, most of the clothes are pretty cheaply made, however, they’re still pleasing to the eye.

There’s screaming and laughing coming from a certain area to our left, and Alex points his finger excitedly in the direction of the noise.

“Let’s go! Can I go, Mr. Levi?” He asks, seeming to remember his manners.

Levi shrugs and begins walking toward the racket being made just around the bend. Alex releases my hand and darts off ahead of us. He disappears from sight and I speed up my pace to see what all the fuss is about. A large contraption sits in the middle of the room, full of kids of all ages either hanging from it, crawling through it, or vaulting down the slides connected to it. It’s the most colorful thing in this aisle of the mall and very popular amidst the little ones. Along the perimeter of the structure are parents and grandparents, watching their kids play around.

Levi sits on an already occupied bench nearby, not disturbing the napping grandmother in the least.

“I’ll let him play on the playground for a bit. My contact said she’s just up the escalator over there; see if you can find her.” He points to the moving staircase behind the playground. “She’s got unruly brown hair and wears funky looking outfits. You won’t be able to miss the bifocals on her face either...”

“So, what’s her name?” Eren interrupts with uncertainty.

“Hanji.” I have to remind myself to breathe. “Do you need me to come with you?”

Eren shakes his head almost too quickly. “No! I think we have a good idea who we’re looking for. We’ll be right back!”

He grabs my arm and pulls me along, a manic smile tugging at his lips.

“Mikasa!” He whispers, loudly. “Do you know what this means?”

I raise a brow. “That this place can’t get any weirder?”

“No - but...yeah this is getting a little freaky, I guess - but no!” He shimmies past a large group of people taking up the whole walkway. “I’m thinking that maybe we aren’t stuck here after all! Maybe this Hanji is just as smart as our Hange.”

My brows furrow in skepticism. “Yeah, and Armin turned out to be a total genius in this universe.”

“That’s pretty cold, Mikasa.” Eren scolds playfully. “He’s just a kid.”

I roll my eyes, not even containing the exasperation I feel at this point. “That’s my point, Eren! He’s a kid. Who’s to say this Hanji is anything like the one we know.”

Eren seems to actually see reason for a moment, before a stubborn set to his jaw tells me otherwise. “Levi seems to be pretty similar to mine.”

“But he isn’t your Levi.” I find myself spitting out coldly. “Eren, you can’t confuse the two worlds; you’ll only end up hurt in the end.”

I can tell Eren’s tuned me out by now, as his head is whipping back and forth in search of a Hanji we may or may not recognize. “Yeah, well, it doesn’t hurt to hope.”

And I hope, with all my being, that Eren is referring to Hanji’s intelligence still being an asset to our plight, as the other option would be extremely troublesome. The two of us stand in silence as we scan the faces in the crowd for a familiar one in particular. I glance to my right and catch a glint of light in the corner of my eye. My head does a double-take, as I’m sure that my eyes are playing tricks on me.

There’s no mistaking that sinister grin and bushy brown hair - no matter how short it is compared to what I’m used to seeing. The long trench coat only elongates her height and it has to be my eyes or something, but her shoulders appear broader than usual. What catches my eye the most is the anxious woman running behind her. Her dirty blonde hair is shorter than Hanji’s - just barely grazing her neck - however it would be wrong of anyone to mistake her for a man, as her feminine physique would be most pleasant to the eye of any man, as is her shocking apparel. She has on a beautifully flared blouse along with lightly fitted high-waisted and almost comically shrunken shorts. The woman not only has long thin legs, but is wearing shoes with unnecessarily high heels, like those shoes in the previous stores we perused.

The craziest aspect about this woman is not that I am ninety-nine percent sure this is a woman, but that I am 100 percent sure this woman is Moblit.

“Excuse me!” Eren gets to them first. “You wouldn’t happen to be Hanji, would you?”

The taller woman abruptly stops walking, causing the blonde following her to run into her back. “Yes, you are correct.”

Her eyes rally back and forth between Eren and I, effectively sizing us up - for whatever reason, I’m unsure. I’ve noticed that, although this place appears to be titan-free, people are still very cautious of one another.

“And might I guess you are Eren and you are Mikasa?” She inquires.

Just as I respond in the affirmative, Eren does something that makes the floor seem to give out beneath me. He lifts his right fist and slams it into his chest, creating a thundering sound upon impact.

“Yes, sir!”

He freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth and is probably kicking himself in the head, as I am doing so mentally, as well.

The people around us sort of pause in their casual stroll and cast weird glances our way. However, with nothing exciting to see, they go back to their mundane tasks as if Eren didn’t just shout randomly in the middle of a crowd. Hanji is still staring at Eren in shock and the Moblit look-alike shuffles her weight awkwardly, wondering what is going on. Finally, Hanji’s expression cracks and a strained grimace forms on her face.

Stifled giggles begin to escape her, as her shoulders stutter from the force of holding back the oncoming bout of laughter. No sooner than when I called it, does a boisterous, yet familiar laugh spill from the tall scientist’s mouth. Her laugh is oddly comforting and, before I know it, I’m smiling at her in amusement. She laughs for another fifteen seconds, before removing her glasses to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

“Oh boy, was that a greeting.” She places her glasses back on her face and extends a hand. “It’s great to meet you! Levi’s told me a little about the both of you.”

Stepping to the side, Hanji holds an arm out to the woman behind her. “And this lovely woman is Moblit, my fiance and personal assistant.”

“Moblit?” Eren interjected, incredulously. I cut my eyes to him in warning. It comes as a bit of a surprise to me, also, but dammit Eren! “Isn’t that a...boy’s name?” He covers his butt, just barely.

“My parents were expecting a boy,” She replies in that infamously careful tone Moblit was known for - oftentime used with Commander Hange. “Guess it was too much of a hassle to think of a new name. Don’t worry, though, I get that a lot.”

Eren gives off a nervous laugh and then abruptly coughs into his fist. “Right, um, I guess you’re wondering where Levi is right about now.”

Hanji raises a brow. “I can take a good guess.”

She leans against the balcony and gazes over the crowd below. “Where there’s kids, there’s Levi. That’s what I always say, anyway.”

Moblit stands just to her right, smiling down at the gaggle of children as they go about their merry way. Her eyes light up at the sight of something, or someone. I look in the direction of her gaze and find Levi with that communication device glued to the side of his face. He raises a hand toward us when his eye catches sight of us. Moblit waves cutely, as Hanji straightens up and begins waving her hands wildly. Levi withdraws his hand and turns the opposite way, as if pretending he hadn’t seen anything.

Hanji lets out a dreamy sigh. “If I were a gay man, he’d be all mine.”

Moblit shakes her head in disbelief and starts for the downward moving staircase. “Yeah, lucky you’re a woman.”

I pick up on the implication of their words and, unfortunately, Eren does, as well.

“What do you mean by that?” He adds, trying to appear nonchalant, “Levi not into girls or something?”

“Or something…” Hanji states, leaving us behind.

And that’s as far as the conversation goes, as Hanji expertly changes the topic.

“So! How has living with Levi been so far? He’s not as kind to adults as he is the kiddies.”

“We’ve had no problem. He’s been more than accommodating.” I reply shortly.

Hanji glances at me with a bit of surprise in her eyes, as this is probably her first time hearing me speak. “Ah,” she exhales. “I almost forgot you were there.”

To say I’m not a bit offended, would be a lie. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say that to me before. Is it because strength is not seen as an asset in this world that people are not mindful of my presence? It confuses me how she can lose track of someone within such close proximity to her. Is this what freedom feels like? To live day to day, with no care or awareness of your surroundings? It’s been so long since I’ve been in an atmosphere so carefree.

By the time I tune back into the conversation, we’re approaching the bench where Levi is lounging.

“How’s it going, shorty?” Hanji greets, rather informally for just an associate.

Levi allows his eyes to glide over the kids running around, before acknowledging her. “Nothing much, just trying to get some things straightened out. Hope you don’t have anything else planned for the day.”

Hanji slides into the spot between Levi and the old woman napping on the other end. “And why would I - not like I have a life, or anything.”

Levi ignores her irritated tone of voice and nonchalantly crosses a leg over the other. “Erwin called. His business trip was cut short so he’s coming to pick up Alex a couple days earlier than expected. I’ll meet up with the lot of you later, but I expect the both of you,” At this, Levi cuts his eyes to Eren and I. “...to cooperate with Hanji and be as transparent as possible. As weird as she seems, she’s one of the only people that would be willing or even able to help you. So be respectful.”

“So, what exactly is going on?” Moblit quietly mutters.

We all reflexively glance to the woman sleeping soundly at the end of the bench.

“If it’s as bizarre as what you told me over the phone, I think it’s best that we have this conversation in private.” Hanji states, cleaning off her glasses with a small cloth. “No worries, though. I trust if they’re as desperate as you say they are, then they’re smart enough to tell the truth.”

Just as Eren opens his mouth to retort, I tug on the hem of his shirt, causing him to whip his head around and give me an incredulous look.

“Sounds good.” Levi cuts in, not even giving Eren the chance to speak. “I’m going to hang around here and let Alex play a bit more. You’re welcome to stay, but I’m sure you’d rather spend your time on more pressing matters.”

“You don’t have tell me twice.” Hanji places her glasses on her face and leaps out of her seat. “Why don’t we become a bit more acquainted somewhere more quiet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a bit.
> 
> Next Chapter: Titan!verse


End file.
